Scarring Links
by Kostami Amino
Summary: [FINISHED] Harry's having nightmares again and wasn't treated well over the summer. His scar hurts and two people now have a link to his mind. Someone has a scar like his, but it was given by Harry, and not by Avada Kedavra either. HHr RL DG .:R&R:.
1. Dreams?

***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, just created the story below. All characters created by JK Rowling*  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dreams?**  
  
  
"Six years at Hogwarts mate," said Ron cheerfully, while putting on his Prefect's badge. Hermione and Harry doing the same; Harry also putting on his Quiditch Captain badge. (A/N: I know, only two prefects per year, per house, but I couldn't split the trio in that way)  
A few minutes later, they did their inspection of events on the train, then sat down in an empty compartment. Harry was staring out the window aimlessly, when Hermione noticed something.  
  
"Harry, your glasses are broken again, and your face looks awful Harry, it's covered in bruises!" Hermione said worriedly as she took his glasses, repaired them, then put them back on Harry's face, awaiting an explanation. There was a silence, all eyes were on Harry; he finally decided to give in.  
  
"Uncle Vernon" was all he said at first; a pained expression on his face.  
"They got a little... worse this summer; started getting abusive... 'Specially Uncle Vernon..." he said slowly.  
  
"Oh Harry, why didn't you tell us?" Hermione said sadly. They all sat silently for a few moments.  
  
"It's nothing Hermione... just some scrapes... some bruises... It's not like they were purely torturing me or anything... I never even blacked out... well... actually... never mind..." he said slowly. He looked into Hermione's eyes pleadingly.  
  
"HARRY! It's not 'nothing' Harry, is your face the only place where they hurt you? You realize you SHOULD have TOLD us!" she said angrily, yet sympathetically. Harry looked over to Ron and gave him a look of sorrow, pain, and fear. Ron nodded. Harry shook his head slowly.  
  
"HARRY! Is it only scrapes and bruises Harry?" she asked. Again, Harry slowly shook his head.  
  
"HARRY! What else is wrong Harry!?" she asked. There was an awkward silence as they waited for Harry's answer.  
  
"I... it's nothing... really Hermione!" he said.  
  
"Harry..." she said with a scowl. Harry sighed and pulled up his sleeves.  
  
"I think... that my right arm's broken," he started, pointing to an area he had tried to bound with a piece of sheet. Then started again before any other interruptions.  
  
"As well as my left wrist; I think my right wrist is only sprained. Other than that... it's just bruises and scrapes... big bruises," he finished slowly and shakily.  
  
"HARRY!" this time Ron and Hermione yelled at him. Harry winced and looked down.  
  
"If you weren't already injured Harry James Potter, I'd murder you!" Hermione said exasperated. All the noise brought in Ginny from whatever compartment she had been in, hearing Hermione's and Ron's voices shouting.   
  
"What's with all the shouting--" she started, then looked over to Harry.  
  
"Harry--" she said.  
  
"I'm fine..." he muttered. He looked back into Hermione's eyes pleadingly, she loosened up.  
  
"Harry, I can't do anything right now; but as soon as we get to Hogwarts, you're going straight to Madam Pomphrey. Until then, is there anything ELSE you need to tell us?" she said exasperated. Ginny sat down next to Hermione. Hermione sat there waiting for an answer.  
  
"Uh... what happened?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh nothing really, Harry just neglected to tell us over the summer that those AWFUL muggles he lives with have been abusing him! He's got scrapes and bruises ALL over his face, and who knows where else, and he's also got a broken wrist, and arm, along with a sprained wrist!" she said angrily.  
  
"HARRY!" it was Ginny's turn to yell.  
  
"I think you better speak up mate, before they murder you," offered Ron. Harry nodded.  
  
"Dreams... Scar..." he muttered.  
  
"What kind of dreams Harry?" Hermione asked, slowly.  
  
"Voldemort, deatheaters, innocent people... Sirius... my parents..." he said slowly. Tears started running down his face freely.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione said gently, going over to him and hugging him gently; Ron got out of the way and sat next to Ginny so Hermione could sit down. She sat down and Harry put his head into her shoulder. Hermione sat silently and decided to let it rest. Soon Harry was asleep; his head still resting on Hermione's shoulder. She looked to him and smiled, sadly, but gently.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione and Ron had had to go to a prefect's meeting, and were now at the hospital wing begging Madam Pomphrey to let them see Harry.   
  
"No! He's not fit for visitors!" she kept saying. Harry awoke and listened to them yell.  
  
"Just let them in," he said. She groaned and agreed to let them in for ten minutes. She walked over to Harry's bed and pulled the curtains apart and walked away.  
  
"And don't you dare move Mr. Potter," she said menacingly. Ron and Hermione found seats on either side of his bed and sat down. Hermione looked to Harry, who was wearing simply a pair of pants; the blanket covering him up to his mid-back. She looked to his back, which was covered in scrapes in bruises.  
  
"Harry, your back..." she said worriedly. Harry turned around, and was now lying on his back, he winced and looked at Hermione.  
  
"I'm fine," he said simply.  
  
"Any idiot would know by looking at you back that you're not Harry," said Ron.  
  
"I'll be out of here tomorrow... by lunch I'd say..." he said.  
  
"Harry..." Hermione started.  
  
"I still don't see why you didn't tell us," she said gently. Harry looked to Ron. He nodded.  
  
"It's simple Hermione... it's... Ok, maybe it's not that simple... It has to do with a guy's pride," he said. Hermione snorted.  
  
"Harry James Potter, if you EVER, keep something like that from us EVER AGAIN, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE VOLDEMORT EVER GETS WITHIN TWENTY MILES OF YOU!" she said loudly. Harry laughed slightly and nodded. Just then, Hermione noticed Dumbledore was behind her; he chortled.  
  
"I can see you two already came to Harry with kind regards," he said with another chortle. Hermione blushed.  
  
"You have my permission to stay with him until he's out of the hospital wing, as long as you try no attempts of murdering Mr. Potter," he said.  
  
"Thank you Professor," Hermione said while nodding. He nodded and left the room.  
  
*****  
  
When it was time for dinner, Ron left for food and said he was going to bed afterwards. Harry had fallen asleep again. Hermione chose to stay. She stayed next to him, thinking until she fell asleep in her chair.  
  
*****  
  
Next morning, Hermione awoke early, seeing Harry was still asleep she smiled, and started thinking again. A few minutes later she looked to Harry and saw his breathing was hard, he was sweaty looking; she put her hand on his forehead, it was cold; unnaturally cold. She put her finger on his scar, and immediately retreated her finger, his scar was burning hot. She looked at him, distressed. Before she could do anything; he shot up, sitting in bed, breathing hard. His hand went to his scar. He lay back down and winced.  
  
"H-H-Harry?" Hermione said quietly. There was silence.  
  
"Harry?" she said again nervously.  
  
"Scar... dream..." was all he said. They sat in silence for a while; then Madam Pomphrey came in. She inspected his arms and wrists and nodded.  
  
"I think you can leave on time for breakfast Mr. Potter. Ms. Granger, you might want to go change; Mr. Potter can meet you at the Great Hall," she said. Hermione nodded reluctantly.  
  
*****  
  
At breakfast Hermione whispered to Ron something.  
"Harry had another nightmare last night. You should have seen him Ron! He was all cold, and sweaty, and when I touched his scar... it was burning hot. Then he shot up suddenly breathing heavily," she said to him. Ron looked over to her looking somewhat pale. They saw Harry come towards them. He sat down and started filling his plate.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?" Ron asked.   
  
"Fine Ron," was his reply. Luckily they didn't have Snape that day. They left it at that and ate breakfast.  
  
*****   
  
Friday that week, Harry and Ron were going to bed, along with Hermione. Harry had actually gotten most of his homework done that night. The next morning however in the boy's dorm Seamus woke up first. He looked around and saw Harry on the ground. He walked over to him and shook him. He went over to Ron and woke him.  
  
"Ron! Harry's on the floor, I can't wake him," he said. Ron shot up and looked to the floor. He climbed out. He heard muttering. He put his ear near Harry.  
  
"He's muttering something in Parsletongue. All I can understand are the words 'never' and 'Hermione'." Ron said.   
  
"Someone get Hermione!" said Seamus. Ron got up and ran to the common room. He picked up a book and threw it at the door of the Girl's Dorm door.  
  
"HERMIONE!" he yelled. He picked up another book and threw it at the door.  
  
"HERMIONE!" he yelled again. In a few moments a very sleepy looking Hermione in pajamas opened the door and yawned.  
  
"What is it Ron...?" she asked.  
  
"It's Harry!" he started. A looked of worry grew on her face.  
  
"Seamus found him on the floor this morning. He's cold and clammy and stiff. He won't wake up Hermione! He's been muttering in Parsletongue. The only words understandable are 'never' and your name!" he said. It took Hermione a moment to get over the initial shock and started running towards the Boy's Dorm, Ron following her. She ran through the now crowding boys to Harry and sat beside him. She picked up his head and put it in her lap.  
  
"Harry!" she said anxiously.  
  
"Oh wake up Harry," she said. She pulled more of him next to her and started rocking back and forth. She started crying.   
  
"Harry, wake up Harry, c'mon Harry, just wake up Harry," she said nervously. She started listening to his mutterings. It was Parsletongue. She started hearing other words as well; like Ron, Hermione, Sirius and worm. She put her hand up to his scar again. She pressed her palm to it, covering it completely. It burned, but she kept her hand there; until it became unbearable.  
  
"He's dreaming about--" she started. All the boys turned to her.  
  
"H--He--He's dreaming about Voldemort," she said nervously. They all gasped and returned their gaze back to Harry. She looked at her right palm and gasped. It had been hot enough, that she had made a burn mark on her palm. 'That's gonna turn into a scar' she thought 'and it's going to be shaped exactly like Harry's scar' she looked up as Ron interrupted her thought.  
  
"C'mon mate, wake up Harry!" said Ron. Hermione started rocking again. She kissed his forehead and rocked more.  
  
"Wake up Harry, wake up, just wake up Harry," she said. Tears were still running down her cheeks. He suddenly opened his eyes and looked up at Hermione.  
  
"H--Hermione?" he said. Hermione opened her eyes wide and pulled him closer to her in a tight grasp.  
  
"Oh Harry!" she said happily. She blushed and let go of him realizing what she was doing. He looked around.  
  
"What are you all looking at me for?" he asked.  
  
"I--Is it true Harry? Were you dreaming about V--v--He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" asked Seamus. Harry's eyes opened wide.  
  
"H--How did you know that?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"H--Hermoine told us," he replied. Harry stared at Hermione. She gave him a look that said. 'We'll talk about it later'. He nodded, but still looked confused.   
  
**~Author's Note~ Well… Hope you liked that, I'm hard at work on the second chapter =) Please Review, and thank you for reading. See you soon!   
  
-Kostami Amino**


	2. Double Scar

***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, just created the story below. All characters created by JK Rowling*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Double Scar**  
  
Later that morning in the common room, Harry, Ron and Hermione were whispering in the corner.  
  
"Harry, were you really dreaming about h--h--him?" asked Ron. Harry nodded and gave a look to Hermione. _'Not right now'_ she mouthed.  
  
"Are you wanting to know what the dream was about?" asked Harry.  
  
"Only if you want to Harry," was Ron's reply. Harry nodded.  
  
"I was talking to Voldemort. He had you, and Hermione in hold by some deatheaters. I was calling him scum et cetera. He only laughed. He took out his wand and pointed to me and yelled 'Crucio' at me. I was filled with pain. Eventually he stopped and laughed again. He told me he was going to kill everyone I loved; and that he had already started. First my parents, then Sirius, he said next he'd kill you and Hermione, then he'd kill Dumbledore and everyone else who didn't want to join him. I told him he'd never do that; that I wouldn't let him. He laughed again. He pointed his wand at Ron, and laughed. Then he... he performed Avada Kedavra. I yelled. Then he sent images through me head... Of my parents... of Sirius. They all looked so unhappy. Then he pointed his wand at Hermione and started saying 'Avada Kedavr--' then I woke up." Hermione was crying, and Ron was looking pale. There was silence.  
  
"H--Harry? Were you speaking to him in Parsletongue?" Hermione asked nervously. Harry nodded slowly giving her an odd look.  
  
"You were talking in your sleep..." she replied to his look. They continued talking until it was time forbreakfast, at which time, they left the common room for the great hall. At breakfast an owl came to Harry. He took the letter of the owl, and the owl flew off. He opened the letter.  
  
_Harry,   
  
Meet me at the lake after dinner. See you there._  
  
He looked up at Hermione and she nodded.  
  
After Dinner, Harry went up to his room and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak. He pulled it around himself and walked down to the lake. He saw Hermione waiting. He sat down beside her and took the cloak off. She gasped. Ignoring her reaction, he spoke.  
  
"So, you wanted to meet me?" he said. She nodded.  
  
"You know how I knew what you were dreaming about? It wasn't just because of what you were muttering Harry," she started.  
  
"Your scar... I touched it Harry, it was burning hot," she said and lifted her hand up. The scar was already apparent. He gasped.  
  
"I put my hand over it, and kept it there, ignoring the pain. It started to sear, and I removed my hand. It's a scar now Harry... It's exactly like yours..." she said nervously.  
  
"What's this mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"H--Harry... I think that our minds are now somewhat linked," she said. He coughed.  
  
"W-what!?" he said.  
  
"I know..." she replied.  
  
"You realize that's bad don't you? Do you realize, that my mind is somewhat linked to Voldemort's, and now yours is connected to it. That... that might mean Hermione, that your mind is slightly connected to his. It wouldn't be a very strong connection... but..." he said. She gasped.  
  
"I hadn't thought of that... Oh Harry..." she said.  
  
"I might be wrong Hermione. It might just be that your mind is connected to mine. That it isn't a two-way link. Meaning, Voldemort couldn't get into your brain. You would just... might be able to see what's happening in my mind when Voldemort's really deeply inside..." he said shakily. She nodded.  
  
"Even if it is Two-way, he might not be able to get past my mind. Maybe we're strongly connected, but he gave me this scar, and the prophecy, it connects us too I think," he said; then gasped at what he had just said.  
  
"Harry... Is there something you haven't told us?" she asked shakily. He stared at the ground and nodded slowly.  
  
"Why do you keep everything hidden and bottled away Harry?" she asked.   
He kept silent.  
  
"Are you going to tell me about this prophecy?" she asked.  
  
"I s'pose... You'd probably be able to find out anyway... Any time I was thinking about it hard, you'd hear my thoughts.  
  
"It was after... after--" he paused and started crying. Hermione looked at him to see tears running slowly down his cheeks. She put an arm behind him and started rubbing his back. She rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
"It was after... his death... Dumbledore finally figured he owed me some explanations. He started telling me all this stuff. Then he got to this one part. Said at one point, they were looking for a new Divination teacher, he was interviewing Trelawney and didn't think highly of her. U--Until... she said something. _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will park him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies….'_ I have to fight him... or let him kill me. Neither can live with the other. He doesn't know the whole prophecy, Voldemort. That's what the deatheaters were trying to get that night. I got there first and smashed the prophecy. Dumbledore knew it though, so he told me. He had it saved in his pensieve. It didn't necessarily have to be me... but now that Voldemort's marked me as his equal as the prophecy calls it... it does have to be me" he finished. Hermione was crying.  
  
"What do you mean it wouldn't necessarily have had to be you?" she asked.  
  
"Neville. He could have been the one, his parents defied the him three times and lived, and had a son, 'as the seventh month dies'; but he chose me... It's me now. I wouldn't wish this on anyone anyway," he replied.  
  
"Oh Harry... and.. you--you--you have to fight him? No choice in the matter what so ever? Harry... why don't you tell us anything? You keep everything bottled up, like you squash is into ball and hide it in your pocket, then when the ball gets too big for your pocket you blow over and explode with emotion, then start making a new little ball in your pocket. Why can't you just tell someone?" she replied. He was silent.  
  
"Yes Hermione... I have to fight him. And... I don't know why I bottle it up. I have to be Mr. Hero. I can't do it... You have to always be perfect. Flawless... I'm sure they'd love it if I was even more perfect. Like, was hot instead of an ugly joke; and was a good public speaker, and loved their attention et cetera..." he started.  
  
"Maybe they would like it if you were a snotty brat like Malfoy and loved the attention and loved speaking with them Harry, but not many other people would. As for looks... you already look fine Harry. You look perfect already; even your unruly hair," she said and gasped.  
_'Did I just say that out loud? Geesh, good going Hermione! Idiot...'_   
  
"Uh... thanks..." he replied and started getting nervous. Both were glad it was dark for they were both blushing profusely.  
  
"Uh... you wanna go inside? It's getting late..." she muttered.  
  
"Sure..." he replied. They walked back hand in hand, though neither noticed.   
In the common room, Harry and Hermione talked a bit more before going to bed.  
  
"Uh… Hermione… what you said earlier… I-I mean… Your beautiful too…" Harry said. _'I don't see why I said that...'_ he thought. They both then blushed.  
  
"Erm… thanks Harry," she said nervously. He nodded, and they went walked to their dorms.  
  
"Hey Harry…? Are you gonna tell Ron… about… the prophecy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I dunno…" he replied and went in his dorm.  
  
**Hermione's POV**  
  
_'Did Harry really mean that?' I thought, as I lay on my bed. 'Was he just being kind? Or… I mean…Does he…? Nah… Could he? Did I mean what I said? I mean… Do I?'_   
**  
Narrative**  
  
Harry sat in his bed, also thinking along the same lines as Hermione. Though neither knew it.  
In the morning, all three went to the Great Hall and sat down.  
  
"Harry, did you have any nightmares last night?" Hermione whispered. He nodded.  
  
"I thought so…" she said. He gave her a strange look, but then she lifted her hand and he nodded.  
  
"You know, you two should really hook up or something. You can practically read each other's minds anyhow," spoke up Ron, then dived back into his food. They both started blushing.  
  
"Don't be silly Ron… I can't read Harry's mind, and neither can he," Hermione said shakily.  
  
"Sure… he can't what?" Ron replied, taking a break from his food.  
  
"He can't read his own mind for one matter, and he can't read mine," she replied and looked down at her food.   
  
"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well you can't, can you? Read your own mind?" she replied. She gave him a look that said _'Remember last night?'_. Harry just muttered something and went back to his food.   
_'He's really quite cute when he's thinking…'_ thought Hermione. _'Bah! Stop thinking like that! You don't like… Harry'_ she thought and mentally slapped herself.   
  
The year continued; at least once a week Harry would have a nightmare, but usually he would wake up from them much easier than the second time he had the dreams at Hogwarts that year. Hermione also had the dreams, because she was now linked to Harry. She worried about him.  
  
"So Harry, what are you gonna do this summer?" Hermione asked at breakfast one morning.  
  
"Same thing I always do? Slave to the Dursleys, do homework, and sit in my room…" he replied glumly.   
  
"You're not going to let them do to you what they did last summer are you Harry?" she asked.  
  
"I can't fight back Hermione…" he replied. She sighed. She picked up her right hand and looked at it. She ran her fingers over the scar that now lay on her palm. She had a sudden rush of things Harry was thinking deeply about.   
_'Why did Cedric have to die… why is it me… Why can't I be normal? Then I could walk by a girl and not have them ask me out on a date so they could appear in headline news… Hermione…She's the only person who doesn't do that at all… She treats me like I'm human…She's a bit dense on certain matters… like… how I feel about her… but she's smart, beautiful, and my best friend. Best friend…I'm glad Hermione was in that bathroom when the troll was let out…would I have met her otherwise? I don't think I could really survive without Hermione…'_ Hermione's head shot up and looked at Harry, thinking about all she had heard him thinking about.  
  
_'Am I really that important to Harry?'_ she thought. _'Does he think I'm beautiful? Of course he does idiot, you just heard his thoughts. But…I mean… I think I've liked Harry since first year, when he saved me from that troll… but I think he's right… I am a bit dense on the matter of noticing he likes me…I wonder how long he's liked me? Why did he save me from that troll? We didn't really know each other, Ron had just insulted me…How would the past years at Hogwarts have been if I hadn't had Harry? Awful… I think we both need each other… But will we ever go farther than friends? I mean… we both like each other, I know that now… But neither of us will tell the other that. I wonder…will he ask me to the ball this year?'_ thought Hermione.   
  
_'How on earth can he stand living with those muggles? For the first eleven years of his life, he lived in a cupboard, they decided 'Out of the goodness of their hearts' to give him his cousin's second bedroom after he came back from school. You kind of gotta feel sorry for his cousin when Harry accidentally got him trapped in a python tank at the zoo. Wasn't that where Harry talked to his first snake? Awfully odd…I can't stand the thought of him going back to those muggles shortly after the ball…'_ thought Hermione.  
  
Very quickly the ball approached. Two weeks until the ball, and still no one had asked Hermione. She was standing in the hallway thinking about it when she noticed a tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was. It was Harry; she looked up at him into his eyes.  
  
"Hey Hermione," called Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry," she replied.  
  
"Hey Hermione… I was thinking… I mean… has anyone asked you to the ball yet?" he asked somewhat shakily.  
  
"'Course not Harry, why would anyone want to go with crazy old ugly bookworm Hermione? Heh," she replied.  
  
"I would… I mean… would you go with me?" he replied. She smiled and hugged him.  
  
"'Course Harry, I'd love to," she replied happily.  
  
"Cause if you don't want to I'll understand- wait… did you just say yes?" he rambled. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yes Harry," she replied.  
  
"Thank you Hermione," he said. Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, then picked up her things and left him, smiling. He brought his hand to his cheek and smiled. He knew she was going to the library, but he decided to walk to the common room anyway.  



	3. The Ball

***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, just created the story below. All characters created by JK Rowling*  
  
To Reviewers:   
Hey, big thanks for reviewing, those of you who did: Hermione, shdurrani, ears91, Mella deRanged, Shadow AKA Shadow Kat, Thank you very much, and here's the next chapter for you! =) Oh, and yes, it's End of the Year Ball.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Ball**  
  
Ron and lavender were in the common room conversing when Harry and hermione came in. they heard the last snibits of the conversation and Harry and Hermione smiled. Ron looking somewhat nervous, sitting on the couch, while Lavender was sitting in an armchair on the other side of the room looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Hey Lav, would you... go to the ball with me?" Ron asked. Lavender looked up and smiled.  
  
"Sure Ron," she replied.  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
Ginny was walking through the halls when she spotted Draco coming towards her, she sighed and kept walking.  
  
"Hello Ginny," Draco said to her, stopping next to her. She stopped and turned around, giving him an odd look.  
  
"Hello," she replied slwoly.  
  
"Weasley, I mean, Ginny, I... let's see... I've been cruel, I know that... I mean, has anyone asked you to the ball yet?" he asked.  
  
"No, Why?" she replied.  
  
"Would you go with me?" he asked. She looked at his face and into his eyes; they truly looked truthful, not mean and snobby as usual.  
  
"I-- Sure-- Malf--Draco," she replied. He smiled; it was a smile Ginny had never seen on his face. It was creepy to her, but still sweet.  
  
"Well, bye-- Draco, I'll see you... at the dance," Ginny said to him, and kept walking after he nodded.  
  
***In the Girl's Dorm, Later that night***  
  
Girl talk, at usual. All the girls were sitting on their beds in their nightgowns talking.  
  
"So Hermione, have you got a date for the ball?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Mmmhmm," she replied. Lavender looked up with intrigued face.  
  
"Well, c'mon, who is it?" she replied.  
  
"Harry," she replied simply.  
  
"Aha! Have you two finally admitted your feelings for each other? Because, you know, the entire school knows you two will eventually hook up. That's why no one ever asks you," she replied with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Harry's just a friend," Harmione said.  
  
"Uh huh, sure... so Ginny, you got a date for the ball?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Yeah..." she replied.  
  
"Well... who is it?" she asked.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Lav," she replied.  
  
"Try me," she countered.  
  
"Draco," she replied. Both Lavender and Hermione screamed. All the boys in the common room lifted an eyebrow and looked to each other with confused faces.  
  
"You mean, your date, to the ball, is--is-- is MALFOY!?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Mmhmm..." she replied.  
  
"You're right, I don't believe you," Lavender said.  
  
"Uh huh. Told yah so," Ginny countered.   
  
"You aren't serious, are you Gin?" asked Hermione horrified.  
  
"I'm serious. I am going to the ball with Draco Malfoy, from Slytherin. He asked me this morning, and I said yes. If you can't believe me, ask Draco," Ginny answered.  
  
"He asked you?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded.  
  
"And you said yes?" asked Lavender. Ginny nodded.  
  
"How on earth, could you say yes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know... He walked up to me in that hallway, and said 'Hello Ginny' without any smirks or evil grins. I said 'Hello' back and he asked 'Weasley, I mean, Ginny, I... let's see... I've been cruel, I know that... I mean, has anyone asked you to the ball yet?' I replied with 'No, Why?' and then he asked me.   
His face and his eyes truly looked truthful, not mean and snobby as usual, and I said yes," Ginny replied.  
  
"He called you Ginny!?" asked Lavender. She nodded, getting tired.  
  
"Insane," was Lavender's reply.  
  
"Well... Lav are you gonna tell us about your date?" asked Hermione slyly. She smiled.  
  
"Ron," she answered.  
  
"Oh course. Heh," Hermione said.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing over the summer?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh I dunno. I'll prolly just stay at home," answered Hermione. Lavender nodded in agreement. Ginny nodded as well.  
  
"So Hermione... are you ever gonna tell Harry you like him? If you don't do it quick he'll be gone. Next year's when you take N.E.W.T.S. then you'll graduate. He'll move out of where he is, he obviously doesn't want to stay with those muggles longer than he has to. You don't know if you'll see him again. You should tell him!" Lavender said; getting back to the conversation of guys. Hermione blushed. She hadn't thought about graduating much. She looked down at her feet.  
  
"But..." Hermione started shakily.  
  
"Aaah, never mind. Just think about it. I'm going to bed," interrupted Lavender. They all lay back down in their beds. Hermione was thinking for the first while before sleeping. 'She's right, Harry's a git. I actually know that he likes me back. It'll end up being me telling him. He doesn't know I like him, so he'll be afraid of rejection. I wonder how this all would have gone if Harry hadn't had that one dream, and I hadn't touched his scar...' thought Hermione. After that they all slept.   
Hermione woke to Ron yelling her name again from the common room. She got out of bed and walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"It's Harry again. We found him on the floor, he's stiff, and sweaty. He's cold to touch and keeps muttering things. I can't seem to wake him up like usual," was Ron's answer to rudely awaking her. She grew worried and ran towards the boy's dorm with Ron. She walked over to Harry and sat beside him. She touched his scar with her's and saw the images flashing through his mind.  
  
"He's dreaming about Voldemort again..." she said as she looked up to those around him. Hermione had a pained expression on her face; her hand still on his scar.  
_'Foolish boy! You will die, you know that? I'll kill everyone around you. You will join me or die Potter. I've got my loyaltys, you know that'  
'You won't hurt anyone, if anyone's dying it's you or me, no one else, besides your 'loyalty's'' Harry spat.  
'Foolish to defy the Dark Lord' spoke up Wormtail.  
'Shut up. I'll kill everyone you love Potter. You know how I killed your parents? Black? Would you like to see them again Potter? I can get you to them Harry,'  
'I'll see them, but not because of you. The only reason why I don't see them now is because of you! I will kill you.'  
'Shut up Potter' Voldemort raised his wand.  
'Crucio' A loud scream came from Harry's mouth. He lifted his wand slowly.  
'Expeliarmus!' shouted Harry.  
'No use Potter. Think you can use such a lowly spell against me?  
'Avada Kedav--'_  
  
Harry's eyes opened wide. He saw Hermione, crying.  
  
"H--Hermione?" he said shakily.  
  
"Sh Harry. I know about the nightmare Harry. He won't harm you Harry. We won't let him. If all of us have to die, so be it, but you will live Harry. You're The-Boy-Who-Lived, and you will continue to do so," she said gently. All the boys stared at Hermione but nodded. She moved her hand off his scar.  
  
"Herm--" he started; but Hermione put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Don't say anything Harry. It's fine; and you're safe Harry," she said. They sat there for a moment, Harry's head still in Hermione's lap. Hermione's hands on his shoulders. Ron coughed.  
  
"Time for breakfast..." he muttered. Hermione nodded and left the room quietly.  
  
*****  
  
On the night of the ball Harry waited below the stairs of the girl's dorm and waited. Ron beside him waiting for Lavender. When they came out, the two boys gasped. They girls smiled, Ginny behind them. Hermione walked to Harry, and Lavender to Ron. They walked outside the common room, and Draco was waiting for Ginny.  
  
"You look beautiful 'Moine" Harry whispered in Hermione's ear.  
  
"Thanks Harry," she whispered back. The three couples walking hand in hand down to the great hall. The music had started already. Ginny and Draco, Ron and Lavender, and a bunch of other couples started dancing. Harry turned to Hermione.  
  
"Care to dance?" he asked nervously. She smiled and nodded. They walked closer to the dance floor and looked at each other. Harry nervously put his hands on Hermione's hips. she put her hands on his shoulders. Both feeling somewhat uncomfortable at first.  
  
"Thanks for always taking care of me Herm..." Harry whispered.  
  
"It's nothing Harry," she whispered back.  
  
"It's something to me..." he replied. She smiled gently and looked into his eyes. She moved closer and put her hands around his neck; she rested her head on his chest. He put his arms around her waist and leaned his head on top of hers gently. They closed their eyes and danced slowly.  
  
"Hermione..." whispered Harry.  
  
"Yes Harry?" she answered.  
  
"I... I love you Hermione," he replied.  
  
"I love you too Harry," she answered, and looked into his eyes and smiled. He looked a bit shocked fora second, but then smiled again. They shifted back to their origonal position.  
  
They stayed like that for some time; not realizing that they had been dancing through more than the first song.  
  
The couples around them were now comfortable and in relatively the same positions as Harry and Hermione. Even Ginny had her head rested on Draco's chest; his head resting gently on top of her's. He lifted his head shortly, Ginny looked up at him. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She was shocked at first but returned the kiss. They pulled apart and went back to their origonal position. All the couples seemed to be doing much the same. Sooner than they had anticipated, the dance was over and they started walking back to their common rooms. All had felt that the dance han't lasted long enough. Time came, and went. As they seperated and went to seperate dorms, or house towers, they said good bye, and goodnight.  
  
Next morning, they found that Draco wasn't acting like a prat. Ginny had talked to him. He was acting... human. At breakfast, Harry got an owl.  
  
_Harry,  
  
Meet you at the lake after dinner? Hope to see you there.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione_  
  
He smiled and put the letter in his pocket. He awaited dinner all day. When it finally came, he scarfed his food in imitation of Ron, then rushed to the lake. Hermione turned around, hearing footsteps. She smiled seeing Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry," she said and smiled gently.  
  
"Hello 'Mione," he replied.  
  
"When did you start calling me 'Mione'?" she asked. He shrugged. They walked closer to each other. Hermione took hold of his hands keeping him there, pulling him closer to her.  
  
"Harry, about last night... Did you mean it?" she asked, looking into his eyes.  
  
"'Course 'Mione," he replied.  
  
"You love me?" she asked. He nodded, feeling the color rushing to his cheeks. She smiled.  
  
"Do you?" he asked finally.  
  
"Yes Harry. I love you too," she replied; putting her hands on his chest. He slipped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. He slowly leaned forward to her and kisses her gently on the the lips. After the general shock, Hermione returned the kiss. When they pulled apart, they stared at each other's eyes, then leaned in for another kiss. The kiss seemed eternal. Harry opened his mouth a little, letting his tongue slide across her lips. She opened her mouth, letting him have access. Both exploring, both lost in an eternal bliss. They pulled apart after what seemed like forever and stared at each other. Hermione rested her head on his chest and they stood there. Harry felt Hermione shiver for a second.  
  
"You wanna go inside?" he asked. She nodded. They walked inside hand in hand. Harry sat down on the couch in the common room, and Hermione sat down beside him, leaning her head to rest on his shoulder. Harry slid his arm around her and they closed their eyes. They fell asleep quite quickly. Ron and Lavender came in shortly afterwards and smiled at the two.  
  
"Should we wake them up?" whispered Ron. Lavender smiled and shook her head. Ron nodded, and they went to their seperate dorms.  
  
**~Author's Note~ Don't worry, it's not over with yet. If you've gotten this far, I hope you like my story. It should get more fluff later, unless you think I shouldn't add more? I wrote it so it would sound more natural. Not, they confessed their love and then started snogging like mad. This is how I'd imagine it more-so-over. Now, if you know me in person, you really don't think I think about this sort of thing do you? Well... you don't know me very well now do you? =) **School starts for me this Tuesday, so I might not be on as much to write, but I'll try to work on my story at school during lunch, study halls (if I have any), and breaks et cetera, but things will go a bit more slowly. Maybe... one or two chapters per week? If it makes you feel any better, I've already got Chapters 4 and 5 done, I think I'll save them though, so I can post them while I slowly work on chapter 6. Sorry for any inconviences heh. **I know I don't go into too much detail, and I'm working on it, sorry. Please Review. Ideas are kind, and so is polite critisism. Thankyou for reading, since this is my first FanFic. I've written stories, but those are on FictionPress.com   
  
--Kostami Amino**  



	4. Tramautized?

***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, just created the story below. All characters created by JK Rowling*  
  
By the way, If your wondering if Blackburn is a real place, it is. I researched this. Don't understand why I'm telling you this? Read on, and you will very soon. If you go on the net and find Surrey in Great Britain, you won't find Blackburn nearby, but if you look up Little Whinging, you'll find it near by. By the way... Privet Dr. does not exists in neither the City named Surrey, nor the City named Little Whinging.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Traumatized?**  
  
Hermione woke up and felt something around her waist. She looked at it and noticed it was Harry's arm, she smiled. She looked up and saw Harry, asleep.  
  
_'He looks much too cute asleep'_ she thought. She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.  
  
_'The ball was last night... that means... well, for one, it'll be summer in just two weeks. For two, Harry will have to go back to those awful Dursley's all summer, or at least most of it... Has Harry ever met my parents I wonder? No, probably not. I wonder... Let's see... I live in Blackburn... That's really not all that far from Surrey. All right, so... it's what, maybe an hour drive or something? Let's see... maybe if we...'_ her thoughts were interrupted by Harry waking up. It was Sunday, so they didn't have to go to any classes, but... they could go to Hogsmeade! Yes, perfect.   
  
"Harry, let's go eat breakfast," she said to Harry. He mumbled something. Hermione loosened herself from Harry's grasp, stood up, and pulled on his arm to get him up.  
  
"Gah Harry, no wonder Ron complains about having to wake you up! Come ON!" she said. He finally got up. They changed out of their dress robes and into their regular uniforms, then went down the the great hall. They ate at a normal pace, then Hermione convinced Harry to take her to Hogsmeade. Once there, Hermione left Harry at the Quiditch store and left to find other things. Harry stood staring at the newest broom. Hermione slipped away and walked into a small store.  
  
"Yes, I would like three stone Taloc necklaces, one emerald, one ruby, and one sapphire and three locator image watches," Hermione said to the lady behind the desk. She nodded and left, coming back a few moments later with what Hermione had asked for.   
  
"Now, I assume you want one of those for yourself, and two for others, correct?" the lady said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Names?" the lady asked, looking to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasely," she replied. The lady looked up at the name 'Harry Potter' but wrote down the information.  
  
"Now then, I will need a hair from each person" the lady said. Hermione frowned.   
  
"Be right back," she replied. She ran over to Harry and told him to go back to Hogwarts through the secret tunnel, find Ron, pull out one of his hairs then run back. he asked why but she told him not to and go already. he did so and returned in fifteen minutes with one of Ron's hairs. He told her that Ron hadn't been quite happy about it. Hermione ignored the commen, took the hair, then pulled out one of Harry's and ran off again. Harry stared off to her with a confused expression. Once getting back to the store, Hermione handed the lady each of the hairs and then Hermione gave her one of her own.   
  
"Could you identify who each hair belongs to and whom is getting which stone?" she asked.  
  
"Mine's the longest, the light brown, Harry's is the brownish black one, and Ron's is the bright red. I'm getting the ruby, Harry's getting the emerald, and Ron's getting the sapphire," she replied. She nodded and set back to work. About fifteen minutes later she returned. She handed Hermione her watch, as Hermione put it on. Then handed her the necklace. Hermione put that on, as the lady got out two bags and dropped a watch in each, then dropped one of the necklaces in each. She then wrote on each bag, the name of the person the items were supposed to be delivered to and handed the bags to Hermione.  
  
"Make sure you give the correct bag to the correct person. If you were looking for Mr. Potter, you would tap on your watch with your wand and say his name. A green dot will appear on your watch showing where he is from where you are, it will also show a red dot, that's you, and you will know when you are close for your dots will be overlapping. If he is at an important location, it will also say the name of the location at the bottom. To speak with Mr. Potter, tap on your stone with your wand. The watch will start sending you his picture if you tap on it twice, but you must activate the necklaces first. As soon as you do this, Mr. Potter will also hear and see you. Mr. Weasley's colour is blue, Mr. Potter's is green, and yours is red. That goes for all three of you. If you do not wish to talk to someone who is trying to contact you through the necklaces, just tap on your necklaces three times. Unless you or someone else activates your watches our necklaces, your necklaces will be normal necklaces, and you watches, will tell the time, date, and day of the week. There is another thing too. If you tap your watch twice, without activated the necklaces first, it will list each of your names, and have a dot beside each name. Now, for your watch, it would list Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley. If Mr. Potter was unhappy, it would have a purple dot by it. If Mr. Weasley is happy, it will have a yellow dot. If Mr. Weasley was dead, it would have no dot. Oh, and you can do a three-way as well. If you want to speak to both, since they are the only ones on your list, all you would have to do is tap your necklace twice with your wand, and say your own name, and the image space on your watch, if activated, would cut in half, on one side would be Mr. Potter, on the other, Mr. Weasley," said the lady. Hermione said thanks, paid the lady and left. She ran to Harry, and they went back to Hogwarts. She got both Ron and Harry in the common room, and gladly it was empty. She handed one sack to Harry (the one with his name), and one to Ron (the one with his name). They took the objects out.  
  
"Thanks Hermione," said them both. Ron and Harry put on the watches, and the necklaces. Hermione made them promise never to take neither of the two objects off, then taught them all of what the lady had told her, except what the necklace did, and the visual on the watch; she figured she would save that for later.  
  
"Now neither of you can forget the day, and you won't be late for classes. As long as you don't take them off," she told them. They all laughed. They spent the rest of the day together, and then rested. Hermione decided to write a letter to her parents that morning.  
  
_Dear Mum, and Dad,  
  
I'll be seeing you soon, you know that. Anyway, I was wondering if a friend of mine could spend the summer with us? You remember me telling you about him don't you? Harry Potter? Anyway, I really can't bring myself to let him go back to the people he stays with! And their his Aunt and Uncle too! For the first eleven years of his life he lived in a cupboard! Now, well, don't mention this to him if you say he can come, but last summer they got abusive, he came back to school, with one broken wrist, one broken arm, and another wrist that was sprained. Along with his glasses broken, and bruises and scrapes. I just can't bring myself to let him go back there! So, can he spend the summer with us? If you say yes, then, I've already got a plan on getting him out. They really don't care about him, as long as they think they won't be seeing him for a long amount of time, they'll let him come. Please write back soon.   
Love,  
  
Hermione_  
  
A bout two days later Hermione got her reply.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
_ Of course he can stay! Doesn't sound much like his Aunt and Uncle are... family like, but from what we here from you, he's a much better boy than them. See you at the train dear  
  
Love,  
  
Your Mum and Dad_  
  
Hermione practically squealed with delight. A week, and a couple days later, they were on the train. When they got off, Hermione waived to Harry and told him not to worry and that she'd see him soon.  
  
***At the Granger's***  
  
"all right, now, I'm thinking, that we go to Surrey, and find his house, don't worry, I can help with that. Then, we go there, and make up some excuse, like, wanting you wanting to talk with them about the business Harry's Uncle owns. Then, we can, if needs be, tell them about me, they already know about witches and wizards. Harry's mother is his Aunt's sister. They're not wizards and witches though. I think Harry's mother was Muggle-Born like me. As long as we mention that you're like them, and not like Harry and me, they'll probably go along with it if you mention 'Harry, gone, long time'. They might not even mention Harry to you. He just acts as their slave for the summer, and during the school year, Harry says they say he goes to St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys," said Hermione as she rolled her eyes. Her parents looked at her oddly but agreed to the plan.  
  
"Are we just going to drop by or are we going to contact him?" her parents asked.  
  
"Oh, well let's see... we should contact him, but I want to leave tomorrow, so I don't want to have to owl him, or use regular post. I wouldn't dare calling him... so... aha! Be right back," she said. she ran to her room and came back with her wand.  
  
"Aren't you not allowed to do magic out of school yet?" her parents asked sceptically.  
  
"Nope, we're not, but this won't count as Underage Wizardry," she said as she tapped her wand on her necklace.  
  
"Harry Potter," she said aloud. Then she tapped her watch twice. She looked down at her watch.  
  
"Hello Harry, look down at your watch Harry," she said. She saw him look down.   
  
"Hermione?" he said sceptically.  
  
"Who'd you think it was?" she said, sarcastically.  
  
"Uh... actually, I thought I might be going crazy," he replied. She laughed, then paused.  
  
"Harry, what ARE you WEARING?" she asked horrified.  
  
"What I always wear for the summer? The Dursley's never bother to spend more money on me than food, and well, that usually gets eaten by Dudley anyhow. Anyway, they give me Dudley's old clothes. As you can probably see, Dudley's uhm... large..." he replied. Hermione looked horrified, yet angry. Her parents leaned over and looked in the watch. They agreed with Hermione, but didn't... show it as much.  
  
"Horrid, absolutely HORRID. Anyway Harry, the reason I contacted you was so that I could tell you to expect me tomorrow. Do not tell the Dursley's Harry. When I get there, I don't know you, but if I start acting like I KNOW you, then you know me, but not otherwise. Understand?" she replied.  
  
"Yeah 'Mione," he replied.  
  
"By the way, who are the people behind you?" he asked. Hermione turned around.  
  
"Oh, those are my parents Harry," she replied.  
  
"Anyway Harry, I might contact you again, see you," she replied. She tapped on her necklace again, then tapped twice on her watch. She tapped twice on her watch again.  
  
"Good, he's happy now," she said and smiled. Her parents gave her an odd look but nodded.  
  
"So, when are we leaving tomorrow? Harry lives in Surrey. Number 4 Privet Dr., and if we get lost, I can help there, somewhat," she stated.  
  
"Um... how about at eight?" her parents answered. Hermione nodded and went to her room. She tapped twice on her necklace with her wand.  
  
"Hermione Granger," she said. Then she tapped twice on her watch.  
  
"Hello again Harry, Hello Ron," she said.  
  
"Hello 'Mione," answered Harry.  
  
"Huh? Harry? Hermione? Where are you?" Ron asked to thin air, feeling stupid.  
  
"Look down at your watch Ron," answered Hermione.  
  
"Oh, hello," he replied.  
  
"Oh, Ron, in case you were worrying about Harry, he won't be at the Dursley's very long," said Hermione. Ron showed a confused look. Hermione ignored it.  
  
"Harry, I'll probably be at your house around... nine or ten, somewhere around there. Remember now, nothing to the Dursley's," said Hermione. Harry nodded.  
  
"Oh, and Harry," she started.  
  
"Yes 'Mione?" he asked.  
  
"Once you get here, we're going to buy you new clothes," she replied, sounding almost feint.  
  
"Hermione..." he muttered.  
  
"Harry..." she replied giving her all time glare.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll leave you two. By the way, to contact me or someone else between us three, well, say Harry, wanted to contact Ron, you'd tap the stone on the necklace with your wand and say Ronald Weasley. Then, if you wanted to see him, you'd tap your watch twice. Both you and Ron would get the picture, only Ron would see Harry, not himself. If one of you wanted to talk to the other two of us, you'd tap on the stone in your necklace twice, and say your own name, and for you Ron, you'd say Ronald, not Ron. Then of course, you can tap on your watch twice. To turn the necklace off, even if you were only talking to one person, you'd tap on your necklace three times. That will auto-matically turn off the picture as well. G'night Ron, Harry," she said and deactivated her necklace. She got off her bed and changed, climbed back into her bed and slept.  
  
She awoke in the middle of the night. She tapped her watch twice and looked at Harry's name, it had a purple dot next to it. She activated her necklace, then her watch.  
  
"Harry, are you all right?" she asked him. there was silence for a while. Hermione could see Harry was breathing hard and was sweating.  
  
"I'm fine 'Mione," he answered. A tear ran down his face.  
  
"Harry, you had another nightmare, don't bother lying, I KNOW you had one," she stated. He nodded.  
  
"Want to talk about it Harry?" asked Hermione gently.  
  
"No, that's all right, since you know, I imagine you know exactly what happened as well," he replied. She nodded.  
  
"Well, G'night Harry, see you in a couple hours, do you know what time it is? Oh it doesn't matter, see you Harry," she said to him as she deactivated her necklace. She went to sleep afterwards. At around seven thirty Hermione woke up and went downstairs to have breakfast.  
  
"Morning Hermione," her mother said.  
  
"Morning mum," she replied.  
  
"Hunny, were you talking to someone last night?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Harry had a bad nightmare so I contacted him to see if he was all right. It's just that... when he has nightmares, well... he sometimes, you can't wake him up, and he's stiff, and he mutters things in Par--err--snake language. It's really quite frightening," she replied.  
  
"How'd you know he had a nightmare?" her father asked.  
  
"Er... well, I can't really explain that, I just know," Hermione replied.  
  
"He mutters in snake language?" her mother asked.  
  
"Mhmm," Hermione said back.  
  
"Meaning, he SPEAKS to SNAKES?" her father looked incredulously at his daughter. She nodded.   
  
"Strange... It isn't normal for wizards and witches to speak to snakes is it?" her mother asked.  
  
"Well, actually, no. Only Slytherins can... usually, and not most Slytherins neither. In fact... only ones I know of are Salazar, and Volde--err... Tom Riddle, and Harry of course, but he's not a Slytherin," she replied.  
  
"And Harry is a...?" her father asked.  
  
"Gryffindor," she replied.  
  
"So why can he speak to snakes?" her father asked.  
  
"Uh... well... he got that from Voldemort... err... Tom Riddle, when he tried to... kill Harry," she replied shakily.  
  
"KILL Harry!?" her mother asked.  
  
"Uh... yeah... see, Voldemort--err--Tom Riddle, is the... bad guy, in the wizarding world. In the Muggle World too as a matter of fact. He's a lot like Hitler, only, worse," she replied.  
  
"Why did he want to kill Harry exactly?" asked her mother.  
  
"Well... I... I don't really know... Let's just go, and I'll give you a basic background on the way to his house," she replied. Her parents nodded.  
  
***In the Car***  
  
"Well, let's start out, with famous Harry Potter," she started.  
  
"Famous?" her parents asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, everyone in the wizarding world knows his name. Anyway, his parents, were Lily, and James Potter. Lily, was a muggle-born, and James, a 'pureblood' so to speak. They had a son, named Harry. Voldemort came and killed Harry's parents when he was one years old and tried to kill Harry too, with the Avada Kedavra curse. He shot the curse at Harry, but it didn't kill him, and almost killed Voldemort himself. Instead of killing Harry, it instead gave him a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. This is why Harry's famous, because 'He's the boy who lived'. Harry lived with the Dursley's, his mother's sister's family, until he was eleven in a cupboard. The first sign of magic he showed was at the zoo. He was talking to a python, as well as made the glass walls disappear long enough for his cousin to fall in, then the glass came back. That was an accident, but still. At Hogwarts, after he had gotten his letter, in the first year, he faced Voldemort again, and, defeated him, once again. In second year, Harry defeated Voldemort again, along with saving Ginny Weasley's life. He also defeated a basilisk, that's like a giant snake. Now, Voldemort's name is really Tom Marvolo Riddle, but he made himself a new name, if you switch the letters around, it says I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. In third year he saved his Godfather's life, and in fourth year he won the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and faced Voldemort, again. That wasn't the perfect time for Harry, because his parents, along with some other people's ghosts came out of Voldemort's wand that night. While winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he also saved someone's life. In the summer before fifth year, Harry fought two dementors, and then, in fifth year, his godfather died at the hands of Lestrange, a deatheater. Harry, me, and a bunch of other students fought deatheaters that year, and Harry, once again came upon Voldemort. Along with finding a prophecy, but I won't go into that. Last summer, his 'family' started abusing him, and he had nightmares all the time throughout the year. There, that pretty much sums it up. Besides Harry having to deal with his emotions and Malfoy's comments," she finished.  
  
"Wow, seems like he's accomplished quite allot, along with had a nasty   
childhood," was her parent's response.  
  
"Mmhmm. He's saved my life countless times really. Like that time in first year, we weren't even friends yet, hadn't really met. He saved me from a troll that year, that's really how we met," she answered.  
  
"Wow..." was her parent's reply.   
  
"Uhm... I wouldn't talk to Harry much about his nightmares, or him being famous, or Voldemort... he... For one he doesn't like too much attention, for two, umm... well, I think you can understand him not wanting to think much about Voldemort, him killing his parents and all. Don't mention his godfather either. And his nightmares... well... their mostly about Voldemort anyway," she stated.  
  
"Of course dear," her parents nodded. A long while later...  
  
"David, get out the map and try to find Privet Dr." her mother stated. Hermione father pulling out the map.  
  
"Yes, yes I see it. Let's see... we're over... here... go straight... then left, right, then left, right, and another right," he replied. Hermione tapped her watch with her wand and said his name, then slipped her wand back in her pocket. She looked at the locator.  
  
"Yes, we're getting close," she said. Hermione's father turned around and stared at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and brought her watch over to where her father could see it.  
  
"We're the red dot," she said.  
  
"Oh, well, then yes, we are getting close," he replied. They arrived a couple minutes later. They got out of the car (Hermione disactivated the locator so it would look like a normal watch) and walked to the door. Hermione's father pushed the door bell. They heard someone yell from inside.  
  
"GET THE DOOR, BOY!" Hermione shuddered.  
  
"Definitely sounds like the place," she stated. Her parents stared at her in disbelief. They heard the pounding of someone running down the stairs quickly. The door knob turned. Hermione smiled. Harry looked at them and smiled and turned around.  
  
"DOOR'S FOR YOU AUNT PETUNIA," Harry yelled. He invited them in.  
  
"Don't say the word 'magic'. They treat it like the most foul word you could say," Harry whispered. Hermione raised an eyebrow but nodded.  
  
"Hello, and who are you?" asked Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Uh, I'm Mr. Granger, this is my wife, Mrs. Granger, and this is our daughter, Hermione," Mr. Granger answered.  
  
"Right. And why are you here?" she asked.  
  
"Just wanted to speak with Mr. Dursley about his... business," he replied.  
  
"Right. VERNON, COME HERE," she screached. Hermione shuddered again.  
  
"Boy! GO AWAY!" she yelled at Harry.  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia," he answered and walked upstairs. Hermione felt anger flood through her, but shoved it down.  
  
"Sorry for him. He's my late sister's son, isn't quite all here. He's usually at St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys, but he comes home for the summer," she said. Hermione rolled her eyes. A large man, followed by an almost equally large boy entered the room.  
  
"Vernon, the Grangers, Mrs. and Mr. Granger, my husband. And this is my son Dudley," she stated. Hermione got the point of how large Harry's cousin was. Harry came downstairs and started making lunch for everyone.  
  
"So what's the boy's name?" asked Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Who's? Oh, you mean HIM... Name's Harry. Harry Potter," she spat as though it was venomous saying the name.  
  
"Well hello Harry, come here, let's meet you," said Mrs. Granger. Harry came over and shot nervous looks between Hermione, and his Aunt and Uncle.   
  
"H--Hello," he said.  
  
"This is our daughter, Hermione," Mrs. Granger said to him.  
  
"Hello Hermione," he said, trying to sound as if he didn't know her.  
  
"Nice to meet you Harry. Nice to meet you indeed," she replied, looking somewhat mischievous.  
  
"Well, while were talking, Hermione and Harry can, get to know each other," said Mr. Granger.  
  
"Uh... I'm supposed to be making lunch, then I have to clean the garage, the gutters, the cars, and trim the hedges, then mow the lawn," he said, nervously looking at his aunt and uncle. Hermione stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Well, I'm sure your aunt and uncle wouldn't mind if you took a break to... entertain our daughter while we spoke," spoke up Mr. Granger.  
  
"No, of course he wouldn't, WOULD you boy?" said Uncle Vernon, eyeing Harry, giving him an evil glare.  
  
"No of course not Uncle Vernon," Harry replied as if he was trained to do that.  
  
"Good, why don't you take Hermione to the backyard or something?" he said.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry replied again, taking Hermione's hand, leading her to the back. Once they were outside and were in no danger of Harry's 'family' hearing or seeing them, Hermione stared at Harry.  
  
"You didn't mean all that about that long list of chores did you?" she asked. Harry sat down on the ground at stared at a piece of grass.  
  
"O'Course I meant it. That was today's list. I cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and anything else they can think up," he replied. She just stared.  
  
"That's crazy, not to mention CRUEL," she answered. He shrugged his shoulders. She paused as if thinking, then looked up.  
  
"You can COOK?" she asked.  
  
"O'Course, having a personal slave for fifteen years or so, did you think they would make all their own meals, or teach me how to cook?" he replied. She gawked.  
  
"Insane," she replied.  
  
"So how are you planning on getting them to let me come with you? They think I met you two minutes ago," he asked.  
  
"Oh I dunno, if we have to, I'll tell them I'm a witch, but otherwise, I dunno, their doing the talking for now," she nodded in the direction of her parents. He nodded.  
  
"Do they always treat you that way?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? Treat me How? Oh... that... I can't remember. I grew up with that. You and Ron were my first people to treat me like I was human that I can really remember... Wait... I... I don't know, it almost seems like I knew someone when I was young... before my parents were killed..." he replied. She nodded but was digusted.  
  
"BOY!" they heard someone shout. Hermione looked to Harry. She thought she would see someone rolling their eyes or something, but instead, she saw a kind of pure fear. He got up quickly hurried to the voice of his uncle. Hermione followed him, though not as quickly.  
  
"Hello again Harry," said Mrs. Granger as calmly as possible.  
  
"How'd you like to come stay with us Harry? Give a new chance of scenery?" asked Mr. Granger. Harry looked to Uncle Vernon. Hermione watched Harry, not believing it was the Harry from school. Infront of his Uncle he cowered. In front of evil wizards and evil snobs he conquered. Except at emotional moments, which didn't seem to come by very often. She thought of how she had said that he rolled his emotions into a ball for later and hid them in his pocket.  
  
"Uhm..." Harry muttered.  
  
"Are you sure you'd even think of wanting to? I mean..." Aunt Petunia muttered.  
  
"Of course, besides, Harry is one of our daughter's best friends Isn't he   
Hermione?" said Mrs. Granger. Hermione nodded, smiling at Harry.  
  
"They only just met, they couldn't possibly be friends yet, or ever," growled Uncle Vernon. Hermione watched as Harry retreated somewhat behind her and to the right, trying to get far away from his uncle.  
  
"No, no, I think Hermione's exactly like Harry, don't you think so Hermione?" said Mr. Granger with a tone that implied something.  
  
"You're, you're one of THEM, aren't you?" Uncle Vernon growled.  
  
"Them? No no, I, nor my wife, are 'one of them' as you call 'it'. Hermione however, I believe is almost exactly like Harry here," he replied.  
  
"Potter is nothing more than a delinquent. A criminal," he replied.  
  
"No, I think Harry's more than that. Aren't you Harry?" replied Mr. Granger. Harry just slipped further away.  
  
"I don't see what you're getting at," Uncle Vernon growled.  
  
"Oh I think you do. Harry's a wizard, and you know it," replied Mr. Granger.  
  
"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS-- AS-- THEM, OR IT!" Uncle Vernon growled.  
  
"Hermione dear, you want to speak?" asked Mr. Granger.  
  
"I'm a witch, if you get my meaning, and Harry's a wizard. We go to Hogwarts; you know what Hogwarts is, don't you Mrs. Dursley? You sister went there, am I right? You absolutely hated James didn't you? You can't do anything about Harry being a wizard. If he wasn't a wizard, you could kill him, sure; but he is. You know what he's got in his pocket quite well, along with what I've got in mine, and I assure you I've had just as many years of schooling as Harry has," she stated. She looked to Harry for a sneer or something, but that wasn't quite what she saw. She walked over to Harry and dragged him next to her. She put her arm around him and rubbed his back to comfort him.  
  
"So then, can Harry come with us?" asked Mr. Granger. Uncle Vernon growled.  
  
"Fine... He's not coming back any time soon though, or I will have my way," he grumbled.   
  
"Good then, Harry, go get your stuff, you might want to help him Hermione," said Mr. Granger. Hermione pushed Harry up the stairs slowly. He walked up and instinctively went to his room.  
  
"Harry... are you all right?" she asked.  
  
"Fine..." he mumbled. Hermione knew that wasn't true but left it at that. He had already packed so Harry grabbed his suitcase and Hermione grabbed Hedwig's cage. They got down stairs and placed the stuff near the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Ruddy bird," muttered Mr. Dursley.  
  
"Well, I think we'll be going then," said Mr. Granger. Harry picked up his suit case, Hermione grabbed Hedwig's cage, and they walked outside to the car. They put Harry's case in the trunk. They then opened Hedwig's cage and told her to go to Hermione's house and wait there. Then they put Hedwig's cage in the trunk. Harry and Hermione sat in the back and headed back for Hermione's house, back in Blackburn.  
  
The car started and they were off. Hermione looked to Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry, are you all right?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah..." he replied. Hermione slid a hand behind his back and started rubbing his back again. Soon enough, they reached Hermione's house. Harry had seemed to perk up by this time, for which Hermione was glad.  
  
_'He seems somewhat traumatized... oh well... I guess... He shouldn't have to ever go back to the Dursley's, so it should be easy enough when he gets used to the idea that he's not there. It was scary seeing how Harry acted when he was around his uncle. He looked like he thought his uncle would hit him or something any moment. He probably did... Let's just try and get his mind off everything, that should be easy enough, right?'_ Hermione thought. They all got out of the car and grabbed Harry's things and went inside.   
  
_'Yes, Harry's perked up a lot more now,'_ she thought and smiled. Harry smiled.   
  
"Well, shall I show you your room Harry?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Sure," he replied. They walked up the stairs and Hermione opened a door and walked inside. She opened the window and Hedwig came flying in. The house was a two story, with two bathrooms, four bedrooms, a kitched, a living room, and an entertainment room. Most of the food around the house was quite healthy looking that Harry could see. Harry's room was a somewhat dark blue, with light blue carpet on the floor. There was a dresser, a nightstand, a large queen-size bed, and a chair in the room. Outside the window was a view of several trees, and several cars and houses.  
  
"Hello Hedwig," she cooed, and smiled. She put Hedwig's cage on the night stand for now. Harry dropped his suitcase by the dresser. He walked to the bed and sat down.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll leave you to unpacking Harry, the bathroom's in there, the door on the other side leads to my room..." she stated and left, to down stairs.  
  
"He seems a bit... traumatized, doesn't he?" said Mrs. Granger. The father nodded.  
  
"He'll be fine..." Hermione replied. She got out her wand and tapped her watch twice.  
  
"See, he's happy," she said to them. Showing the yellow dot.  
  
"Is he always like this then?" asked Mr. Granger.  
  
"No... I've never seen him act that way. He's different at school. I mean, does a boy who's fought full grown dark wizards et cetera sound like he would be afraid of his muggle uncle?" she replied. Her parents shook their heads.  
  
"Strange..." said Mrs. Granger. Hermione nodded, along with her father.  
  
"After tomorrow, I think he'll be fine. I think that things just have to sink in for now. He has to get used to the idea, that he's staying here this summer, that he doesn't have to worry about... his uncle, that he won't have to see them again. After this summer, he'll go back to Hogwarts, he'll graduate, and then, he can live in his own house. He does own a house. It might be painful for him to live there though..." she replied.  
  
"Why?" her mother asked.  
  
"It was his godfather's," she answered with a frown. Her parents nodded understandingly.   
  
"I figure, today we'll let him settle in, and tomorrow, we can go shopping for clothes. Harry's the size of a cat, compared to his whale of a cousin," she stated. Her parents nodded slightly. Soon enough, Harry was coming downstairs.   
  
"G'morning," she said brightly. Hermione smiled. She walked over to him and hugged him.  
  
"Glad you're here Harry," she whispered in his ear. She released him and dagged him over to her parents.   
  
"Harry, my mum and dad," she stated.  
  
"Hullo Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger," he replied, shaking their hands.  
  
"Call me Laura," said Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Yes, and call me David," Mr. Granger replied. He gave a gentle smile. Harry nodded.  
  
"Well Harry, what would you like for lunch?" asked Laura.  
  
"Huh? Oh, doesn't matter," he replied. Laura nodded. She simply made sandwiches. Harry was quite obliged to help. Harry was acting much more normal now. When they finished, Hermione stood up and stretched a bit.  
  
"Well Harry, what do you want to do?" she asked. He got a sly smile and stood up. Hermione raised an eyebrow. He walked over to her behind her and put his arms around her waist. She relaxed and looked up at him, still seeing a mischievous grin. Then understood why. He had started tickling her.  
  
"Harry -- James -- Potter --" she said between outbursts of laughing.   
  
"What's the magic word?" he asked smiling.  
  
"I -- don't -- know!," she replied. She turned around and tried to tickle him back, but failed. He stopped and sat on the couch, grinning. Her parents laughed. Hermione put on a sly grin and sat down next to him.  
  
"Best behave Mr. Potter," she said, trying not to laugh. He was still grinning.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" he asked. Her parents still in the kitchen.  



	5. Schedules and Shopping

***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, just created the story below. All characters created by JK Rowling*  
  
To Reviewers:  
Thank you thank you! I haven't gotten any flames yet, I'm happy =)   
Hermione: Thankyou, I'm waiting too heh, anyway, here's another =)  
ears91: Yes, hopefully, it should =)  
onkel: I completely agree!  
SiriusWolf: I know, heh, I did the same thing. My history teacher asked me for the url of my story, and I gave it to him. He only read the first chapter though :-\ He did say I was good at the dialogue thing though! Heh... My principal asked me to maybe bring in a story or two though... I didn't tell her the url, heh. I can't imagine Suzy reading my stories :-O scary it would beeee.  
Beaner-Bop: Thankyou for the helpful critisism, I'm trying heh. And yes, D/G is good, heh.   
I believe I've responded to the other reviews, but if I didn't respond you yours yet, and haven't, I'm sorry, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Schedules and Shopping  
  
** Hermione woke up early that morning and went downstairs, to find the lights were already on, and she could smell bacon and eggs cooking. She went to the kitchen, to find Harry standing over the stove.  
  
"Harry?" she asked, with a yawn.  
  
"Morning 'Mione," he replied.  
  
"What _are_ you doing up at this hour _cooking_?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? Habit, want some breakfast?" he replied with a smile. She nodded back, smiling. Harry continued to make more breakfast while Hermione, and her parents ate. Once Harry was satisfied there was enough, he stopped, ate, then did the dished. Hermione stood up and walked behind Harry, putting her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"We're going to take you shopping for clothes today," she told him.  
  
"'Mione..." he whined.  
  
"Harry..." she scowled.  
  
"Be that way, but we're stopping by Gringotts first so I can pay for it," he replied. She nodded.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
They walked inside the mall and Harry gasped.  
  
"What's wrong Harry, haven't you ever gone shopping before, or been in a mall?" asked Hermione. Harry shook his head and Hermione gasped. She dragged him inside a clothes store. He looked around and in no time, Hermione was giving him large stacks of clothes to try on. He ended up buying quite a lot. When they got home Harry changed into a T-shirt and some shorts. He then threw all of the old clothes he had gotten from Dudley, and threw them away.  
  
"Much better now," Hermione smiled, as Harry smiled back, embracing her. It was now around four o'clock.  
  
"So... what are we going to do exactly?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I dunno, I'm sure we can figure something out," she replied, smiling slyly.  
  
"Oh yes, yes of course," he replied, giving her the same sly grin now. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, as she put hers around his neck. He leaned down to kiss her. He opened his mouth slightly a few moments after the kiss had begun, his tongue brushed slightly against her mouth. She opened her mouth, granting him access. They were in a peaceful bliss, and did not notice Hermione's parents come in. Her parents watched on for several seconds, until they parted, and finally noticed them. They blushed, her parents smiled gently.  
  
"Mmhmmmmm," started the mother, trying not to giggle.  
  
"How long have you two been there?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, quite some time really," replied the father with a slight smirk, also trying to repress laughter.  
  
"So, how long has this been the _'relationship' _of you two?" asked to mother.  
  
"Erm..." started Harry, looking to Hermione.  
  
"Around... two weeks? O'course, we both had crushes on each other for years before that," Hermione replied, with a smile at Harry.  
  
"And how do you know how long I've had a crush on you hmm?" Harry asked giving a lopsided smile.  
  
"Think about it Harry. What happened the first week of school last year?" she replied. Her parents looked to each other with confused looks. Neither Harry, nor Hermione noticed.  
  
"Oh..." he answered, and paused, then looked up again.  
  
"So how long have I had a crush on you hmmm? And how long have _you_ had one on _me_, ehh?" he asked.  
  
"Let's see... mine started in first year, and your's started in... second?" she replied smiling. Harry stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"And you've just now started dating?" asked the father, now having given up repressing his laughter. They blushed again.  
  
"So what if Harry's a blockhead," Hermione replied.  
  
"Hey!," Harry said, trying to sound hurt. He poked her in her stomach and started tickling her.  
  
"Harry -- no -- not -- again -- Harry!," she yelled between bursts of laughter. Neither parent was holding back their laughter either now. After a few minutes, Harry stopped tickling her and all had finally stopped laughing non-stop.  
  
"No wonder you didn't want him to go back to those horrible people," said her mother slyly.  
  
"Mother...!" Hermione replied, trying to sound angry.  
  
"Well, it's true isn't it?" her mother returned, grinning. Hermione stuck her tongue out at her. Harry laughed.  
  
"Well, what _are_ we gonna do anyways?" Hermione asked. It now being around four thirty. Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"We could... watch a movie?" suggested Hermione.   
  
"Nah," replied Harry.  
  
"We could do our homework, we're going tah have to eventually anyhow," she replied.  
  
"I guess," he replied.  
  
"Ooh, wow, no compaint? no groans? I think I might actually die of shock," she replied with a hint of sarcasm on her face.  
  
"Hey..." he turned, trying to sound hurt.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
They had eventually decided on homework, and had just finished all their Defense Against the Dark Arts, as well as their Charms homework. Both were nearly done with Potions. Once they had finished all that, it was around seven o'clock. Hermione yawned (A/N: That's what I just did too lol). Hermione's mother came in and told them it was time for dinner. Harry and Hermione both started heading for the kitchen downstairs. They were having spaghetti. After dinner, they went to their rooms. Hermione made sure that Harry practiced his Occlumency by clearing his mind of all thoughts before going to bed. The following morning, Hermione gave Harry a schedule.   
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
** Wednesday  
  
7:00-8:00am ~~ Breakfast  
  
8:30-11:30am ~~ Activity  
  
12:00-1:00pm ~~ Lunch  
  
1:00-3:00pm ~~ Care of Magical Creatures Homework  
  
3:30-4:30 ~~ Transfiguration Homework  
  
5:00-6:00pm ~~ Dinner  
  
6:30-9:00pm ~~ Activity  
  
9:00-9:15pm ~~ Prep for Bed  
  
9:15-9:30 ~~ Occlumency for Harry  
  
9:30pm-7:00am ~~ Sleep  
  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Thursday ~~ * For Hermione ^ For Harry  
  
7:00-8:00am ~~ Breakfast  
  
8:30-11:30am ~~ Activity  
  
12:00-1:00pm ~~ Lunch  
  
1:00-3:00pm ~~ Activity  
  
3:30-4:30 ~~ ^Herbology Homework^ *Arithmacy Homework*  
  
5:00-6:00pm ~~ Dinner  
  
6:30-9:00pm ~~ Activity  
  
9:00-9:15pm ~~ Prep for Bed  
  
9:15-9:30 ~~ Occlumency for Harry  
  
9:30pm-7:00am ~~ Sleep  
  
_______________________________________________________**  
  
  
  
"There you are Harry. Today, and tomorrow are now at least _somewhat_ planned out now, and then we'll have all our homework done. We'll have to figure out what to do during the Activity slots though. And for the rest of the summer, after that, this is the shecdule:" Hermione told him. Harry rolled his eyes somewhat.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
******Summer ~~ * For Hermione ^ For Harry  
  
7:00-8:00am ~~ Breakfast  
  
8:30-11:30am ~~ Activity  
  
12:00-1:00pm ~~ Lunch  
  
1:00-5:00pm ~~ Activity  
  
5:00-6:00pm ~~ Dinner  
  
6:30-9:00pm ~~ Activity  
  
9:00-9:15pm ~~ Prep for Bed  
  
9:15-9:30 ~~ Occlumency for Harry  
  
9:30pm-7:00am ~~ Sleep  
  
_______________________________________________________**  
  
  
  
"You know I'm not going to let you forget about Occlumency, so then, there we are. Right now, let's go eat breakfast," she stated, perfectly seriously. After breakfast, which was cereal, they watched a movie. Afterwards, they had a little extra time, so they cuddled up and snogged each other on the couch. Afterwards, lunch, for which they had fish sticks! (A/N: My favorite, I wanted to say they had tator tots too, but I don't think people in England eat tator tots =( heh). Next was, homework, then food, another movie, and then prepping for bed, and Occlumency for Harry, then long amounts of sleep. In the morning on Friday, Hermione's parents were knocking on her door. Hermione let them in, for she had already been awake. Her parents had a question about Harry, or rather, something to tell.  
  
**~Author's Note~ Next I figure, they'll go swimming? =) Maybe study some N.E.W.T. level books for fun ;-) I might want a few more ideas before I consider what happens afterwards, but I have time yet to do so. If I don't get any more ideas than I have, well, I'll use those, but hopefully I'll get more. I've got a bit of writer's block. We of course know that Harry HAS to have a birthday party, so, that may inspire new ideas in my head =) All of you that think I don't have enough snogging and fluff, consider the fact that I'm only around thirteen! I not really supposed to think of these silly things. Only OLD people like you sixteen year olds are supposed to do THAT, you know all that thinking is going to hurt your brain soon? =) MWAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, I promise there'll be more fluff, and a few chapters from now, there will be even more fluff! Mwahahahahahaha! So out of character aren't I? For those of you that know me in person anyhow. Well, I'll inform you, that you need to check your knowledge of me a bit more, romance is the only stuff I write! Besides my poems that is. There's a lot about me that you don't know, I promise, especially if you're not   
  
A: One of my siblings or a close relative  
  
B: Either Jessica, Emma, or Jordan (those people I just mentioned, I have, or do, go to school with)   
  
C: A SubSpace friend  
  
I promise you don't know hardly anything about me if you don't qualify either A, B, or C  
Well, enough talking! _Oh, and, if it seems I'm skipping around with events too much, I propably am :-\ I'm having trouble concentrating, because all my ideas are elsewhere in the story._ Well, buh bye, see you next chapter! heh Oh, and if you reviewed, my HIGH APPROVAL goes to you. I feel all spiffy and fuzzy when I get reviews =)  
  
~~Kostami Amino****  
**


	6. Swim by Nightmares

***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, just created the story below. All characters created by JK Rowling*  
  
To Reviewers:   
Hey, big thanks for reviewing, those of you who did. Thank you very much, and here's the next chapter for you! =) Like I've said before, getting reviews makes me feel warm and fuzzy, and spiffy. So, anyone that wants to make me feel spiffy, or wants to throw polite criticism at me, REVIEW, thankyou. Oh, and I don't think I had Hermione doing Herbology :-/   
  
Chapter 6  
  
Swim by Nightmares   
  
**A knockng sound came at Hermione's door. She yawned.  
  
"Come in," she told the knocker. She saw the door knob twist, and the door open, her parents stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hermione, dear, does Harry usually sleep so stiffly?" her mother asked.  
  
"Depending on how you want to think about it, but it's not a good thing. Darn it... I wasn't sure if he had been having a nightmare, I was trying to find out, and now, I know," she replied, then got up and ran to Harry's room. She opened the door and saw Harry. She ran to him and held him to her.  
  
"Harry, Harry, wake up Harry, everything's fine," she cooed. She put his hand in her right palm. Images of Voldemort killing his parents, of killing Cedric, of Sirius going through the archway, of a crying boy in a cupboard, flashed through her mind. An evil sounding voice kept yelling out 'Avada Kedavra' and 'Crucio'. A small little girl flashed through her mind, a little tiny baby girl with brown eyes flashed through her mind. Then the boy on the train, another boy with bright red hair came in the compartment, next a girl with brown hair and brown eyes that fixed the boy's glasses. Another image of a boy with emerald eyes and black hair flashed through her mind. A boy in the corner with a large black silhouetted man to the left cackling. Images of other events in the background. Hermione opened her eyes and looked to her parents. She was crying.  
  
"He's dreaming of Voldemort again. All the events Harry hates, except two memories I don't think Harry hates, both of his first friends... then... more images of hate and fear and pain," she muttered. Her parents came inside the room and sat next to the bed. Hermione kissed Harry on the forehead and just waited. A few minutes later, he awoke, the first thing he saw was a crying Hermione. He reached up his hand to her face and wiped the tears away.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said and closed his eyes again. She shook her head.   
  
"Don't be sorry Harry. It's not your fault, it's Voldemort's mostly... and for the other part you're implying, that's mostly my fault. None of it's your fault Harry, none of it," she replied. She knew he didn't believe her, but she had to say it anyway. Then he knew that people didn't blame everything on him. A gurgling growl came from Harry's stomach and Hermione laughed weakly. Hermione bent down and kissed's lips, then stood up. They left Harry's room so he could change and they went downstairs; Hermione went to her room, also to change.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling we're not being told everything David? She seems to know when he has nightmares, and what their about, without being told. How can she know that?" stated Mrs. Granger to her husband.  
  
"I know what you mean Laura; but it seems to be something a bit on the personal side, don't you think so?" replied David.  
  
"Yes, but, how? She even knew he had had a nightmare that first night after she got home from Hogwarts, how did she know?" she said.  
  
"I don't know... I have a feeling we shouldn't ask though, at least not while Harry's in the room," replied David.  
  
"I suppose..." said Laura. Hermione started walking downstairs. She reached the bottom, when Harry opened his door. She smiled up to him weakly, he did the same, to her. Hermione waited for him as he walked down the stairs. when he reached her, she kissed his cheek and put her arm around his arm and let her head rest on his shoulder. He looked down to her and smiled.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
After they had all finished their cereal, they sat around the table talking; all acting as if nothing had happened earlier, and Harry, had not had a nightmare.  
  
"So Harry, what do you want to do today? I was thinking maybe go swimming? I dunno," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Sure," he replied.  
  
"K, hey, you guys wanna come too?" she asked her parents.  
  
"Sure, we don't have to go up to the office today," they replied.  
  
"Well, let's all change then," Hermione replied. They all nodded and went to their rooms. Harry's trunks were a kind of hawaii style that were dark blue, the flower hawaii desing thing was black. Hermione's swimsuit was a one piece, that had a blue-green swirl pattern (A/N: All of you that were thinking bikini, shame on you, you know Hermione would never wear such a thing! Heh. And I'm not going to go into what Hermione's parent's swimsuits looked like, except that her mother wore a one piece as well, and her father wore trunks). They all went downstairs carrying towls and then went to hop in the car. Harry was looking at Hermione, while Hermione stared at Harry, neither noticing the other's eyes on themselves. At the pool, they found a table to pu their towls and shoes on, then walked towards the pool. All climbed in. Harry felt un-at-ease, and Hermione noticed him tense up.  
  
"Anything wrong Harry?" she asked him. He shook his head. Soon afterwards he relaxed again. She handed him a nose-plug and some goggles. He put them on and dove under water. Hermione watched as he swam quickly to one side of the pool, then back to the other. Once he reached her, he came above water and shook; like he had been wanting a way to get rid of some energy for a while.  
  
"I didn't know you could swim that well Harry, I thought the only time you ever swam was at the tournament fouth year," she stated, looking a little shocked.  
  
"After that I started coming here on weekends learning how," he replied. She nodded and kissed his cheek. They swam for a long while, until around twelve, but soon everyone started to get hungry. In the car-ride home Hermione noticed Harry's hair looked even more unruly when it was wet. It was more spiky looking now. She let out a giggle, and Harry turned to look at her.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Your hair, it looks even more-so-over unruly when it's wet, it's spiky looking too. Actually, it makes you look cute," she replied.  
  
"What? I don't look cute with dry hair?" he replied trying to sound hurt.  
  
"Of course you do you prat," she said, and smiled. She bent over and kissed his cheek. He smiled back, seeming even happier now. When they arrived home, everyone took showers, and changed, then went downstairs to find lunch. Hermione was happy to know Harry's unruly hair was still wet. Since everyone was so hungry, and nothing was already made, they did something fast, and easy, sandwiches of course.  
  
Very very soon, it became mid-July. Hermione had something on her mind on the order of Harry's birthday. She had no idea what she would give him, or what to do _for_ his birthday. She really didn't think that he would want something all that large, but, still.  
  
**Mwahahahahaha! Now, I know that chapter wasn't really as long as others have been, but, atleast it was something RIGHT? Hmm... well, I should be off to bed soon really... What will happen on Harry's birthday? After that, school will start soon, won't it? What's going to happen their seventh year? Should I continue that far? I mean, I do have ideas for up to past their graduation. Will they get married? What other plot do I have in mind? I assure you I do. I think I'm going to have fun writing those chapters really. Mwahahahaha. Have fun thinking on those things, while you wait, for me to release, chapter seven. Which I hope will be soon enough, I hope you do too. Reviews are nice, I've said that before, you know me so well, I know you love me too, G'night folks!  
  
~~Kostami Amino**  



	7. Seventeen

***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, just created the story below. All characters created by JK Rowling*  
  
  
To Reviewers:   
Hey, big thanks for reviewing, those of you who did. Thank you very much, and here's the next chapter for you! =) Like I've said before, getting reviews makes me feel warm and fuzzy, and spiffy. So, anyone that wants to make me feel spiffy, or wants to throw polite criticism at me, REVIEW, thankyou.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Seventeen  
  
**Hermione tapped her necklace with her wand.  
  
"Ronald Weasley" she stated. Then tapped her watch twice.  
  
"Hello Ron," she said to him, looking like she had something on her mind. He looked down to his watch.  
  
"Hullo Herm," he replied.  
  
"You realize that it's Harry's birthday in two days, don't you Ron?" she asnswered back.  
  
"Really? Sheesh, time's going by, ain't it?" he replied. She nodded.  
  
"I was thinking, maybe we throw a suprise birthday party. Have my family, and yours be there, and Harry of course. Oh, and maybe Lupin, and Dumbledore," she answered.  
  
"That sounds logical," he replied.  
  
"What do we do though? Harry seems to enjoy swimming, so maybe, a pool party, then go back to the house and have cake and ice cream or something?" she stated, thinking.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds fine," he replied.  
  
"Sheesh, are you always this lively during the summer Ron?" Hermione askes sarcastically.  
  
"Of course," he replied, with a smile.  
  
"While, I've gotta go Ron, gotta figure out how I'm going to get away from Harry without him knowing I've gone to get his birthday present," she replied and deactivated the necklace.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Harry came down from his room and didn't see anyone. He paused, looking puzzled. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He sat there for a while, then went over to the back year to sit beneath the tree. He walked outside and found the Weasleys, the Grangers, and Lupin all waiting for him. He smiled as they shouted 'Happy Birthday Harry!". He suddenly found himself wearing his trunks instead of his origonal outfit. He saw cake to his left, with ice cream beside it. In front of him, he saw a large pool. Hermione came to him and dagged him over to the cake. He blew out the candles, and Mrs. Weasley cut him a slice. He smiled and took a bite.   
Hermione came up to him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry," she whispered. She kissed his cheek, not wanting to kiss Harry while he had food in his mouth. After he had finished his cake and thrown the plate away. He found himself getting pushed into the pool. He came up and laughed. He went to the edge of the pool and looked up at his attacker: Hermione. He smiled evilly and grabbed her feet and pulled her in. All around were laughing. Harry and Hermione were very quickly, not the only ones in the pool. At the moment, him and Ron were having splash wars.  
  
"Mwahahaha! Take that Harry!" shouted Ron playfully. At the end of the day, most had gone home, only Ron remained, he was going to floo back when he wanted to leave. Harry and Hermione were sitting nex to each other on the couch, while Ron was in a large chair on the other side, Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess. Harry yawned, as he got trashed once again. He had already opened his presents, and had loved every one. He was pooped (A/N: So am I, yawnnnn, too late at night lol).  
  
"I think it's time you went to bed Harry," spoke up Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, probably," he replied. Ron nodded and headed towards the fireplace.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm off, G'night Harry, G'night Herm," he said, than left, by the floo network. Harry and Hermione went up to bed as well. Very soon, or so it seemed they were getting their letters.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Included in this letter is a list of things you will need for your N.E.W.T. level classes.   
We would also like to congradulate you, you have been positioned Head Boy. Your badge is included in this letter as well.  
  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
Included in this letter is a list of things you will need for your N.E.W.T. level classes.   
We would also like to congradulate you, you have been positioned Head Girl. Your badge is included in this letter as well.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked up and smiled at each other. Very quickly though, they found the year ending; Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Granger all graduated from Hogwarts. Soon afterwards though, Harry, and Hermione, and suprisingly Neville, who also passed, were getting a few more letters from Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Yes, yes, I know, the chapter wasn't very long, I apologize, but, I hope you like it, I also know that not much happened in this chapter. Though, I will try to make you feel better, by letting you know, the next chapter, WILL be longer, and WILL have more interesting events. Why are the three receiving letters still? What will happen next? Please review, and next chapter, we may find out about a boy named James. Don't worry, I'm not tearing any attention from Harry and Hermione. You will see the fluffyness that awaits!  
  
~~Kostami Amino  



	8. Hogwarts and Suprises

***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, just created the story below. All characters created by JK Rowling*  
  
To Reviewers:   
Hey, big thanks for reviewing, those of you who did. Thank you very much, and here's the next chapter for you! =) Like I've said before, getting reviews makes me feel warm and fuzzy, and spiffy. So, anyone that wants to make me feel spiffy, or wants to throw polite criticism at me, REVIEW, thankyou.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hogwarts and Surprises  
  
**Harry was still at the Granger's for now and had been thinking of something for quite some time. Harry got out of bed and walked through the bathroom into Hermione's room and walked to her bedside. He awoke her, so that she was sitting up. He took her hand and knelt down. The other hand holding a small blue velvet box (A/N: That had a ring of course). He looked up at her, into her eyes.  
"Hermione Granger, will you, marry me?" he asked sincerely. She smiled and stood up.  
  
"Yes Harry Potter, I will," she replied, gently pulling on his arm to help him up. She put her arms around his neck, he slid his around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Both leaned forward for a kiss, and got one. The kiss soon there turned into a passionate French kiss. They did eventually separate after Hermione's parents had knocked on her door and had come in.  
  
"Hermione, do you know where -- Oh," they started  
  
"Well, I guess you found him before we did," said Mrs. Granger. They separated and looked at her parents. Hermione laughed slightly and nodded.  
_'When are we going to tell them I wonder?'_ thought Harry. _'Now'_ Hermione mouthed.  
  
"Harry just proposed to me," she stated with a smile.  
  
"Oh," her parents replied, looking shocked.  
  
"And she said yes," said Harry, smiling. Her parents smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well, uh, I made French toast for breakfast if you two wouldn't mind joining us," said Mrs. Granger, with a smile. A tap at the window took Hermione over to the window to open it. Two owls came in. One went to Harry and one, to Hermione.  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I would invite you to come back to Hogwarts, as Professor Potter. In doing so, I would ask that you would teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, as well, as Flying Lessons. You would also have permission to create a duelling club. Please owl back as soon as possible with your reply.  
  
Minerva McGonagol  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
I would invite you to come back to Hogwarts, as Professor Granger. In doing so, I would ask that you would teach Transfiguration in my place. Please owl back as soon as possible with your reply. Oh and, congratulations, I wondered when Mr. Potter would get around to asking you.  
  
Minerva McGonagol_  
  
  
Hermione and Harry looked up, Hermione laughed.  
  
"I assume you got much the same letter I did?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded. Harry walked over and they switched letters, they read them, and Harry laughed. They handed the letters over to her parents. Mr. Granger had gotten Hermione's letter, and Mrs. Granger had been reading over his shoulder, both parents laughed.  
  
"So are you going to accept?" they asked. Harry and Hermione looked to each other. They stared a moment, both in thought, and smiled. They turned back to her parents and nodded. Their parents nodded as well. Harry quickly wrote a letter back to McGonagol saying they accepted and sent it off with Hedwig. Afterwards, they walked downstairs to eat breakfast. They ate, mostly in silence, but did start up conversations every now and then.   
  
"It's going to be weird going back to Hogwarts..." started Harry, a somewhat blank look on his face.  
  
"Yeah... I wonder who else will be coming back?" replied Hermione.  
  
"Hopefully not Malfoy. Then again, if Malfoy came, I would assume, Snape had left, so, which is better, Snape, or Malfoy?" replied Harry, with a sly smile. Hermione laughed.  
  
"If I had to choose... actually, I think I'd stick with Snape," she replied with a somewhat confused, thoughtful expression. Harry nodded with the same expression written upon him face.  
  
"So, who are these two people?" asked Mr. Granger. Harry gave a confused expression wondering why they didn't at least know about Malfoy.  
  
"Draco Malfoy is a boy from the Slytherin house from our year. He's a prat, biggest prat ever at school. Actually I dunno, who knows about his relatives. Snape, is a professor at Hogwarts, he's also the head of the Slytherin house. He teaches potions class," he replied blankly. The parents nodded.  
  
"Slytherin's the house that can sometimes speak snake language, correct?" asked the parents. Hermione and Harry looked up. A sad expression came over his face. Hermione nodded sullenly. The parents looked towards each other; then nodded. _'Not only Slytherins can speak Parseltongue... I can... I talked to the python at the zoo, and the snake that Malfoy conjured up during their first duel in second year. I wish I couldn't speak Parseltongue... life would be easier... Then again, if I couldn't, Ginny might still be down in the Chamber of Secrets... This is all somehow my fault... Cedric... Sirius... everything... I endanger all around me...'_ Harry was in deep thought, not really paying attention to anything else.  
  
"Harry, stop blaming yourself, you know that Cedric wasn't your fault, neither was Ginny getting taken to the Chamber of Secrets, you saved her life Harry. Even if you were right about the last bit, we choose to stay by you Harry," stated Hermione. Her parents looked up with confused faces wondering where the comment had come from. Harry nodded sullenly.  
  
"And don't you dare start thinking that THIS was your fault, that was my fault Harry, not yours. If you want to go deep enough to the problem, it was also Voldemort's fault," she said again, looking at him. He nodded sullenly. Hermione suddenly noticed her parents and looked down. Harry looked up and saw her parent's expressions.  
  
"I don't think they know what you were replying to 'Mione, or if they do, they probably want to know how," Harry said. Hermione looked up and nodded.  
  
"Well, are you wondering?" Hermione asked them. They nodded slightly. Hermione lifted her right hand so that they could see the scar that it now bore. Harry lifted up his bangs to show his. Hermione put her hand on the table, palm side up and stared at it as she spoke. Her parents still looked confused.  
  
"These scars link us, or rather, I believe they link me to him. Harry has no link to me, or if he does he's never showed that fact," she paused and looked at Harry.  
  
"Harry, stop thinking so much, you're distracting me. Anyway, when Harry thinks deeply about things, like when he's dreaming, and the dream is having a hard impact on Harry, I can also see the images running through his mind," she paused and looked to Harry, he nodded.  
  
"Harry's scar was given him, by Voldemort when he was one year old. Voldemort cast the Avada Kedavra spell on Harry, which, because of his mother's love for him when she was protecting him when she died, basically rebounded to Voldemort, but left Harry his scar. When that happened, some of Voldemort's traits went to Harry; this is how he has to ability to speak Parseltongue--snake language," she paused again, inhaling deeply.  
  
"My scar however, was not given to me by means of spell, or by means of Voldemort. It was given by Harry. Though Harry did not give it to me. He was asleep when I got this scar. I was trying to wake him... from an intense nightmare.... When I placed my palm upon his scar. It stayed there long enough, and his scar was hot enough, that it gave me this," she said, indicating the scar on her palm.  
  
"It is not Harry's fault, but mine if anyone is going to be blaming anyone, or Voldemort if you wish to go that far. Harry's scar, gave me mine, and I seem to now have a link to him," she finished, sighing. There was silence until another owl came in through Hermione's window and came downstairs. Hemione took the letter from the owl and gave it some water.  
  
_Dear Ms. Granger, and Mr. Potter,  
  
We would like to remind Mr. Potter to bring along, his broom, and possibly any old Defence Against the Dark Arts text books, for they may be useful. Ms. Granger, may wish to bring old Transfiguration textbooks, for the same reason. Both of you will need to be at the school two weeks before school starts, which, I might add, is starting one month from now. I shall see you then.  
  
Minerva McGonagal_  
  
  
"Heh, summer went by nicely, didn't it. I'm sure those returning students thought so as well. It will be nice to see Dumbledore again," Harry said with a smile. Hermione nodded, smiling as well. For the rest of the week, Harry and Hermione followed their regular schedule, but on Friday they both spent the day packing. When Hermione's parents got home, they hugged good-bye and left through the floo-network. they had gone directly to Dumbledore's office. The first thing they saw was an old man in a chair. The man turned to face them and smiled. It was Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Harry, Hermione," he greeted, with the same mystical face he usually kept.  
  
"Hello Dumbledore," they replied. He motioned for them to sit in front of his desk, they walked over and sat down.  
  
"Well, I would welcome you back to Hogwarts. Minerva has asked to resign as Head of the Gryffindor house, I was wondering if you would take up the offer Harry. I would advise you to start planning out all your lesson plans for the next month or two, other than that, I would go to Minerva that she might show you your rooms," he stated. Harry had a slight face of shock, as did Hermione, but he nodded, and they stood up to leave.  
  
"Good luck," he said to them, as they left his office. They smiled at him and nodded. They walked to Minerva's office and entered.  
  
"Good evening," she said warmly to them upon seeing them enter.  
  
"Good evening, Dumbledore said to come to you to be shown to our rooms," replied Harry. She nodded and stood up. She first went to a corridor near Gryffindor tower. She pointed to a large picture and explained to Harry how he might choose a password. He grabbed the side of the frame, the lady in the picture opened her eyes.  
  
"Please choose a password Mr. Potter," said the lady.  
  
"Padprongs," he replied. The lady nodded and swung open, inward. They stepped inside and looked around.   
  
"The door to your left leads straight to in to the Gryffindor common room, the door on your right leads to a study, and the door at the back, will lead you to your classroom," she said, then made to leave, instructing them to follow. She then went into another corridor and they found another large picture. It was of a man holding a cat. Hermione grabbed the side of the frame.  
  
"Please choose a password Ms. Granger," the man said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Tripad harron," she said. The man, along with Harry and Minerva lifted their eye brows, but the man in the picture nodded and swung open, inwards. They walked inside and looked around, once again.   
  
"The door on your left will take you to your classroom, the door on your right will take you to a study. Oh! I almost forgot, sorry I didn't tell you about this while in Harry's room, but, Hermione, you will notice a large painting in the back of your room; we figured you might want it, it will take you to Harry's room. Harry, you may also use the door, to get here. There's a painting in Harry's room, almost identical to this one, a password will need to be put on this door, and the one in Harry's room. Well, good night, I'll let you two get settled in," she stated, then left. Harry and Hermione started exploring. Hermione went to the study first, and Harry went to look at the painting. Hermione then went over and joined Harry.  
  
"You probably shouldn't have the password be the same as mine, or yours," he mentioned. She nodded and grabbed the frame. Surprisngly, the eyes of the person the painting was of, opened.  
  
"Please choose a password," it said rigidly. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Harron padrong," she stated. It nodded curtly and swung open inwardly. They stepped through and walked down a short corridor, until they came upon another painting. Harry took the frame this time, and again the man opened his eyes and asked for a password.  
  
"Prongad," he said curtly. They walked inside Harry's room and found it much the same. They walked over to the door that led to Gryffindor common room. They opened it and walked for a short way, then found a picture. Harry gripped it again, it asked for a password.  
  
"Phoenix," he replied. The picture nodded and swung open. They stood and soaked up the feeling of being in the common room again. Soon they left and tried going to their classrooms, they found that they had to put a password for the final door, Harry chose 'Dumbledore's army' for his. Hermione chose 'catclaw' for her classroom. They soon just went back to their separate rooms to unpack and start getting ready, then went to bed.  
  
Over the next two weeks they got all their lesson plans ready, and then got themselves ready for the coming of students. The morning they would be arriving, Minerva came to inform Harry that he would be going on the train ride to get the students. He nodded, but was surprised. A couple hours later, he was on the train waiting for the coming of the students. He recognized some of them when they were walking aboard, and particularly said hello to Ginny, and those that he knew from D.A. He asked Ginny if he could sit with her for now. She nodded kindly. they found a compartment and sat down. Others in the compartment were Collin, and and a few first years that had just sat down.   
  
"So how've you been Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, fine, fine," he replied with a smile. She nodded, then looked up.  
  
"Why are you here anyway, didn't you graduate last year?" she asked quzically. He grinned.  
  
"Yes, yes I graduated last year. You'll find out why I'm here later today or tomorrow," he promised. She stared at him but nodded, deciding to give up. Collin also looked oddly at him but let it go. Harry had to go shortly afterwards to talk to some of the prefects and the Head boy and girl, but came back when he was done. They spent the time doing idle chit chat, and quickly found they had to change into their robes soon. Aferwards, Harry helped escort the students into the great hall. He then sat down at the head table with the rest of the teachers, Hermione sitting next to him. Ginny and Collin, along with the others that had known Harry and Hermione stared at them, wondering why they were there. Their attention soon got called to the sorting however. Gryffindor got nine more, Hufflepuff got seven new, Ravenclaw got six, and Slytherin got seven. They all sat down to their tables and waited for Dumbledore. He stood up.  
  
"Alright, I would like to give the announcements, first, the forbidden forest is off bounds for all students. Second, our caretaker Mr. Filch, would like to remind you, no magic in the halls, please. Third, I'm sure you're all wondering who's the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Well, I would like to introduce to you, Professor Potter-- Professor Potter will also be the new Flying teacher, as well as the Head of the Gryffindor house--" he paused, as Harry stood up. There were several murmerings around the great hall, such as 'Potter? the Potter? Harry Potter?'. Harry sat down moments afterwards.  
  
"Silence, please, thank you. Fourth, we also have a new transfiguration teacher, I would like to introduce to you, Professor Granger," he again paused as Hermione stood up, a moment, then sat down again.  
  
"There will also be a duelling club on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays held, by Professor Potter. More information on that should be posted in your common rooms. Now, please, tuck in!" he finished and sat down. The students stared on a moment longer, but quickly started on their food.  
  
  
**Well, I hope that makes up for some of the shorter chapters before this, more will happen next chapter, I know I said I'd introduce a boy named James, but I decided that would come next. I felt that this chapter was dragging. I might end the story fairly soon, but there should be atleast another chapter or two, maybe three or so or more... By the way, for any of you that are getting speculations on 'James' you're wrong if you think I'm bringing back James Potter. No no, see, this is just a coincedence, the name thing, James, has nothing to do with James Potter. He's just a young first year, coming to Hogwarts, no secret lives that go back to being Harry's father or anything. This is James Wright, not James Potter. Just an O/C. O.k? Ok. heh. Anyway, I hope you're not getting too bored or anything, more fun awaits us. Well, I gotta go, expecting phone-call from my brother, he got married today (today, the day I'm writing this, not today the day I posted this or anything), buh bye! P.S. You might here something of a patricular person by the name of Malfoy? Perhaps a Weasley? *_*  
  
~~Kostami Amino**  



	9. Class and Tutors

***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, just created the story below. All characters created by JK Rowling*  
  
To Reviewers:   
Hey, big thanks for reviewing, those of you who did. Thank you very much, and here's the next chapter for you! =) Like I've said before, getting reviews makes me feel warm and fuzzy, and spiffy. So, anyone that wants to make me feel spiffy, or wants to throw polite criticism at me, REVIEW, thankyou.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Class and Tutors  
  
**Harry walked down the corridor.   
  
"Phoenix," he said once he got to the end. The picture moved and he was standing in the common room. Several people turned their heads to look at the new arrival. They stared a few moments. Ginny waved to him, smiling, he smiled back and went to sit with her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were gonna be a professor?" she whispered. He smiled.  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise," he replied. She rolled her eyes. A crowd of people came over to them asking questions. Harry stood up, frowning.  
  
"Yes, I already know what you're going to ask. I am the Harry Potter, I am 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and I am now your head of house, as well as professor, More questions will be answered later today," he paused and looked at Ginny. "I think I better go, sorry," he said to her, then left the way he came. She nodded.   
  
Harry went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast, then went to his classroom, soon there afterwards, a large bunch of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor first years piled in for their class, and sat down.  
  
"Quiet class, quiet!," Harry said, trying to hush them. They all turned around and stared at him silently, then started to ask questions.  
  
"Please, hold your questions for now. Right now, I'm going to tell you a little bit about myself, since you're all dying to know anyway," he paused and looked toward the class; he had their full attention by now. He nodded.  
  
"Now, my name is Harry, Harry Potter. You may call me Professor, or Sir," he paused. He pointed his wand at his throat and muttered something. then continued, the class noticed, that, as he spoke, the word appeared on the chalkboard.  
  
"Many of you know me as Harry Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived'. I am like any other professor, I am not special. When Voldemort--" he started, the entire class gasped at the sound of the name. He continued.  
  
"When Voldemort attacked me when I was one, I did not live for some great magical ability reason. However, I assure you, I am quite capable of teaching this class. A little note of what I've done through life: My first year at Hogwarts I fought a full grown mountain troll, as well as fought Voldemort. My second year, I defeated Tom Riddle. A side note about that here. A student was here years ago, by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. If you switch the letters around, you will find that it states 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT'. All of you that gasp at his name, there is nothing in his name, it is made up. This student, created a memory of himself, and stuck it in his diary. My second year, I defeated his memory, though, he was not just a memory quite. That year, I also killed a basilisk. In my third year, I was in the company of dementors. I also helped save my godfather from these dementors, my godfather -- Sirius Black. My fourth year, I was entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament by a deatheater. In that tournament, I tied, with a boy named Cedric. We grabbed the cup at the same time, only to find, it was a portkey. It took us to a cemetery. Cedric, was killed by one of Voldemort's followers. That night, I watched Voldemort being risen again. I also duelled him that night. Fifth year, I fought two dementors, using the Patronus Charm. I also fought many deatheaters alongside with some of my friends. That night, my godfather died. That year, I also taught D.A.D.A. by form of a secret group since our teacher that year, did not want us to learn how to protect ourselves. Sixth year, I kept having nightmares. Nightmares, I wouldn't wake up from. Friends would try to wake me, but many times failed. I did wake up eventually though. I will note, that I still have those nightmares, but not as often now. Seventh year, I was Head Boy, Quiditch Captain, and I held a duelling club again, but not in secret. In this class, you will learn how to protect yourselves. I do not require it, but I suggest you join the duelling club, this will help you greatly. Now, if you still think I am not capable of teaching you this class, please stand, and come to the front," he finished, and looked to the class. He pointed his wand to his throat again and muttered something so that his words would not be written anymore. He watched the class as they sat silently.  
  
"Good, all right then, now, does anyone have any questions?" he asked somewhat cheerfully. A Ravenclaw boy in the back raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, you there, in the back, please state your name, and then your question," said Harry. The boy nodded.  
  
"My name's David Ralson. I was wondering... do you really have, the scar?" he asked shakily. Harry nodded and lifted up his bangs, then dropped them again. Another student's hand arose.  
  
"Yes? Please state your name, then your question. After this, I think we'll just start at each row, and in order, you ask your questions that way, first saying your name," he said.  
  
"Anna Janson. Sir, are you going to always use h-his name?" the girl asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Ella Radstone. Who were your friends?" she asked.  
  
"The ones that helped me in fifth year? I won't tell you their last names, but their first, were Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Ginny," he replied.  
  
"Orrin Stone. Do you mean Ginny Weasley?" a boy asked.  
  
"I already told you I will not reveal all of their identity. If you think it is Ms. Weasley, then ask her. She will tell you either yes, or no," he replied. The student nodded slightly.  
  
"Anymore questions?" he asked. There was silence through the classroom. He nodded.  
  
"Please put away any feathers, parchments, books, everything, but your wands please," he said and watched as they followed his instructions.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
A large group of seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors piled into Harry's classrom, and Harry sighed.  
  
"Please sit down, and read what is on the blackboard, silently. You do not have to copy it down, and you will not be quizzed on it. Read it however, if you plan on asking questions," he said loudly. The entire class sat down and focused their attention on the black board. All besides a couple Slytherin gasped when they read the word 'Volemort'. After a few minutes of letting them read, Harry stood up.  
  
"Have you all finished reading? Raise your hand if you have not," he said. He watched as no one raised their hands.  
  
"Good, now then, is the time for standing up, if you wish to," he said and waited. It took all of a minute, before a seventh year Slytherin stood up and walked to the front of the class proudly. Harry frowned.  
  
"Name?" he asked.  
  
"Droll Milson," he replied. Harry nodded.  
  
"Do you wish to oppose me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Does it make a difference? You just sound like a hotshot who pretends to be wonderful," the student replied.  
  
"Hmmm, maybe I do. Well, I propose a duel, winner, takes over the class. Do you know proper duelling stance?" Harry replied. The boy nodded. Harry got into stance, and waited for the boy to do the same. Once he was in position they started.  
  
"Serpensortia!" yelled Harry. A snake flew out of his wand and landed on the floor in front of the boy. He looked down at it, puzzled.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled again, the boy's wand flew to his hand. Harry then turned to the snake.  
  
"Stop," he said to the snake. the class gasped as they had heard him speaking Parseltongue. The snake turned around to face Harry. The Slytherin boy was now staring at Harry.  
  
"Why should I?" the snake replied.  
  
"I told you to," Harry hissed back. The class was in utter silence.  
  
"Finite Incantatem!" he yelled again. He looked up, walked over to the boy and handed him his wand.  
  
"Do you still wish to fight me? By the way, you should never just stand there like that. You were too easy to attack. If I had been Voldemort, or a deatheater, I could have put the Cruciatus Curse, or Avada Kedavra curse on you. You wouldn't have liked that would you? As it is, the question is, do you think you can learn something from me, or do you think you're too smart?" Harry asked him calmly. The boy didn't answer but went back to his seat and sat down. Harry nodded and continued with the class.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
"Please practice the spells we talked about in class, and I would like you all to think about joining the duelling club," Harry said to a group of first years. They all trailed out except one. Harry walked over towards his desk and sat down, sighing, not noticing the boy. The boy walked up to him. Harry looked up.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Sir, professor, I heard that you spoke Parseltongue to a snake yesterday in a seventh year class," the boy stated. Harry nodded.  
  
"I did," he replied.  
  
"Why are you a Gryffindor, if you can speak Parseltongue?" the boy asked.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"James, James Wright," he replied. Harry nodded.  
  
"To tell you the truth James, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I begged it not to," Harry replied.  
  
"Really?" the boy asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Sir, can you, I mean, I was wondering, if, you'd tutor me in your class," the boy stated.  
  
"Sure, but only if you promise to do two things," Harry replied. The boy nodded.  
  
"Out of class, call my Harry, if you would, and don't tell anyone," Harry replied. The boy relaxed.  
  
"Alright Pr--Harry," he replied.  
  
"C'mon, we can start now if you want to, we can do it until dinner, or something if you'd like," Harry said gently to him. The boy beamed and nodded. Harry stood up and led the boy to the side of the classroom to a painting.  
  
"Dumbledore's army," he said as the picture swung open. The boy's eyes widened. Harry led him through, to his room. He saw Hermione sitting on his bed.  
  
"Hello 'Mione," he said in passing. The boy stared and waved. Harry paused and went to hug her, she kissed him on the cheek. The boy stared at them.  
  
"Aren't you, Professor Granger?" he asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"'Mione... Harry called you 'Mione... that's short for Hermione, isn't it?" the boy asked. Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"You're one of Harry's friends from his fifth year, aren't you?" he asked. Hermione smiled again and nodded.  
  
"I'm also the reason he fought that troll in first year," she replied. The boy stood there in shock.  
  
"So who is this Harry?" Hermione asked gently, looking over to Harry.  
  
"He's a first year in one of my classes. His name is James, James Wright. I've agreed to tutor him, and he's agreed to call me by my first name out of class," Harry replied with a slight smile. Hermione laughed slightly and nodded. She walked over to James and shook his hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you James," she said gently. She looked over to Harry and saw the loving look in his eyes.  
  
"You're thinking about your father..." she said gently to him. Harry nodded. The boy raised an eyebrow. Hermione looked back to James, and saw his puzzled look.  
  
"What are you thinking about? The fact that Harry's thinking about his father at this moment, or that I knew he was thinking of his father?" she asked him.  
  
"B-both actually," he replied somewhat shakily. She looked to Harry, and he nodded.  
  
"Harry's full name, is Harry James Potter, his father's first name, was James, and so is yours. Harry was just looking at you, thinking of your name, and started thinking of his father. Now... how I knew that he was thinking of his father... that can be explained by two things I guess. For one, I've known Harry, since first year," she paused and looked at Harry again. _'I don't mind if she tells him... I wonder if she will? Can James really be trusted? I think he can,'_ thought Harry. Hermione looked at him a bit longer, then turned back to James and held up her hand.  
  
"For two, we're somewhat linked together, my mind, to his I mean," she finished, looking to the boy. He held a very puzzled look. Hermione sighed.  
  
"I got this scar in sixth year. I got it from Harry's scar. He was having a nightmare and he wouldn't wake up. I placed my hand on his forehead, over his scar. I held my hand there ignoring the pain and heat coming from the scar. It gave me this scar, the heat from Harry's scar. Since then, I've been able to... hear some of Harry's thoughts, or, if he's dreaming, and the dream is having an impact on Harry, something important, I can see the pictures running through Harry's mind. I know when he's had a dream, before he's told me. Understand now?" she said gently. James nodded slightly. He looked to Harry, a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," he muttered.  
  
"Don't be James, don't be," Hermione whispered gently.  
  
"Well, I understand you're here for a tutoring session? Why don't I do that for you today anyway?" she asked James. He nodded understandingly.  
  
"We'll just use this study over here..." she said quietly, leading James to Harry's study and closing the door.   
  
  
  
"Is he gonna be Ok?" asked James nervously.  
  
"He'll be fine, maybe I'll talk with him later tonight while I'm in my bedroom," she replied. She saw the puzzled look on his face. She held up her necklace, which she still wore.  
  
"I can speak to him from anywhere using this, as long as he doesn't mind talking either, because, if he did, he could, just, well, kind of... what's the word... disconnect me," she replied. He relaxed and nodded. He smiled and looked to her.  
  
"You like him, don't you?" he asked. She laughed slightly and nodded.  
  
"I do love Harry, and he loves me back," she replied with a slight glaze over her eyes as she spoke.   
  
"Does he know you like him, or did you just hear his thoughts?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, he knows, I like him," she replied, holding out her left hand to show him the ring. He stared quizzically at it then looked up suddenly seeing her face, and nodded, smiling. She smiled back.  
  
"So, you're sure he'll be alright?" he asked. She frowned.  
  
"Pretty..." she replied. He frowned too. She looked up to him and stared at him for a long while.  
  
"You look a lot like Harry really..." she replied.  
  
"Really? Uh, thanks?" he replied uncertainly. She laughed slightly. She paused, looking up, into space and sat there for a while.  
  
"What is it?" James asked. She didn't reply, then snapped back.  
  
"Huh? Oh... nothing... Harry's having a nightmare..." she replied, frowning. He looked to her. A sad expression on her face.  
  
"You're seeing everything in his dream, aren't you?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"He's dreaming of Voldemort, of losing his friends... of things from the past..." she said quietly.  
  
"He seems so strong in class," he replied. She looked up, a forced smile on her face. She nodded.  
  
"He holds it all in for the most part," she replied, frowning again. He nodded, and she continued.  
  
"He always has..." she muttered. They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"I can go if you want, I mean, Harry, might want to be woken up, and, I mean... this might not be the best time for me to be here," he replied. She shook her head.  
  
"Harry's woken up already, I can still teach you some stuff," she replied.  
  
"That's alright... I mean, we could, or, whatever, I dunno," he replied shakily. She nodded understandingly. She lead him out of the study and quietly through Harry's room. They left his room and Hermione escorted him to the Gryffindor Tower. She then went back to Harry's room to comfort him, maybe talk.  
  
"Padprongs," she said to the picture. she walked in and sat next to Harry on his bed. They sat in silence for a while, both looking down to their feet. Harry was staring off into space, just thinking.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked gently. He looked up to her eyes.  
  
"Harry, are you Ok? I can help tutor James every now and then if you want me to," she asked him.  
  
"I'm fine... I will be fine... You can probably hear my thoughts right now anyway..." he replied sullenly. She nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry for that Harry..." she said quietly. He shook his head.  
  
"Don't be Hermione..." he replied. She said nothing. He knew what she was thinking though. She scooched closer to him, and he leaned his head to rest on her shoulder. She reached her arm behind him and rubbed his back for reassurance. There was a long silence. Hermione looked over to the boy who's head was rested on her shoulder. His breathing was even, his eyes closed, his body relaxed; he had fallen asleep. She smiled sweetly and gently laid him down on his bed, pulled the covers over him and kissed his forehead. She left the room and went to go find Dumbledore. She went to his office to see if he was there.  
  
"Lemon drop," she said to the gargoyle as it moved and stairs became visible. She walked to them and quickly found herself in the headmaster's office.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, good to see you," said a familiar old voice. She saw him and nodded, with a slight smile. He motioned to a chair in front of him. She walked to it and sat down.  
  
"So, what is the reason for your being here?" he asked. She looked up to him.  
  
"Harry," she said quietly. He nodded understandingly.  
  
"How much do you know already? You always seem to know everything, so how much do you know?" she asked. He chuckled.  
  
"Alas, I do'nt know everything, I have my theories, but I know nothing of this matter you have come to speak with me about," he replied, a twinkle in his eyes. She nodded slightly.  
  
"Do you know about what happened, the first week of school, our sixth year?" she asked.   
  
"I know of nothing of importance in relation to Harry," he replied. She nodded.  
  
"We've only told my parents, and a first year, by the name of James," she replied. His eyes twinkled, and he nodded.  
  
"You know about his relatives, and how they had been treating him, well, he had also been having nightmares, and his scar had been hurting. The morning he woke in the hospital wing, he had had a nightmare that night. A week later Ron woke me up saying Harry wouldn't wake up. I went to the boys' dorm to see him. He was on the floor. I held him in my arms and he wouldn't wake up. Then, I put my hand over his scar and flattened my palm against it. His scar was burning hot, even though the rest of him was cold. When I lifted my hand from his forehead--" she paused and lifted up her right palm for him to see. His eyes twinkled, but he stayed silent.  
  
"Ever since then... I've had a link to Harry... If he's dreaming and it's having a large impact on him, I also see the images running through his mind. Like his nightmares. Or, if he's thinking about something hard, deeply..." she finished. He nodded.  
  
"I see... and why did you feel the need to tell me this, now?" he asked. She stayed silent for a moment.  
  
"I guess... I thought... it might be important. I don't know..." she replied, looking down at her hands. He nodded.  
  
"You are worried for him," he stated. She looked up and nodded slightly.  
  
"I wish there was something I could do for Harry... He's fine for a while, sometimes a very long while, and then he sits down and cries for a day or two, and is depressed, and then he's fine for a while again..." she stated. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"It's natural to feel that way, but I think that it is best for you to do, and keep doing, exactly what you have been doing," he replied. She nodded sullenly. Dumbledore handed her a lemon drop, and she took it submitantly. They sat in silence for a while, then Hermione looked up. She stared at Fawkes for a moment.  
  
"Thanks for listening Dumbledore," she said quietly. She stood up and left his office, leaving Dumbledore to think. She went to her room and tried to grade some papers, but failed. She ended up just going to her bed and crawling in a little ball. She soon there fell asleep.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Harry and Hermione woke up around the same time. It was around nine o'clock in the evening. Harry was in a much better mood now. He went to Hermione's room to find her sitting on her bed, staring into space with a slight smile slight depressed look on her face. She looked up and saw him. She smiled noticing he looked happy. They walked towards each other and embraced. Harry leaned odwn and kissed her gently on the lips then pulled away and looked into her eyes. She smiled and went to kiss him. They kissed for a long while, then hermione opened her mouth a little and let her tongue brush against his lips. He opened his mouth allowing her access. Hermione's arms reached up and went around his neck. One of Harry's arms went higher on her back.   
  
***Elsewhere***  
  
James went down from the boys' dorm and into the common room. He saw it was empty and walked over to the picture he knew led to Harry's room. he had heard Hermione say the password.  
  
"Phoenix" he whispered as it swung open. He walked down the short passage way and heard the picture close again. He opened the door to Harry's room a crack and peeked in and smiled.   
  
***Back to Harry's Room***  
  
Harry and Hermione pulled apart hearing the door open. They looked over to the direction of the sound and saw James's head. He blushed and tried to close the door to sneak away. Hermione laughed.  
  
"No use, just come in James," she said to him. he walked in completely, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said quietly. Hermione and harry shook their heads slightly.  
  
"It's fine James, you can come here whenever you want," said Harry. James looked up to Harry and saw him smiling, and the boy smiled again. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yes, you can come visit me as well. You can get to my room via that door to the right. The password to get the door in Harry's room to open is Prongad, and the password to get the door after that, that opens in to my room, is Harron padrong," she stated and smiled sweetly. James raised an eyebrow but nodded.  
  
"You have weird passwords. Phoenix, Prongad, Harron padrong, all very strange," James said, almost to himself.  
  
"No, not really, not for us. Though I'll agree with you on harron padrong, I don't know what that's about. Phoenix I chose for the door to Gryffindor tower, because I was thinking of Fawkes. Prongad... it's a mixture of my father's and my godfather's names. Prongs was my father's nickname, and Padfoot was my godfather's," harry said to him.  
  
"Harron padrong has it's own little mixture, thank you. Harron is a mixture of Harry and Ron. Padrong is a mix of Padfoot and Prongs," Hermione spoke up, sticking out her tongue at Harry. Harry laughed, but nodded.  
  
"Still strange, and who's Fawkes?" asked James.  
  
"Haven't visited the headmaster yet, have you? Fawkes is Dumbledore's pet phoenix. I dunno, should I really call him his pet? I guess so," replied Harry. James raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Harry paused then looked to Hermione.  
  
"What about your room password eh? What's that a contraction of?" he asked. She laughed.  
  
"Tri-Wizard-Tournament Padfoot Harry Ron," she stated. Harry lifted and eyebrow, as did James.  
  
**Well, I think that chapter's long enough heh. I also think that's a good stopping spot, don't you? If I go much further I might do something terrible and end at a cliffhanger :) mwahahahahaha! Next chapter's coming soon, until then, Review please, and THANK YOU for reading. Do you really like my story? I mean, you've gotten this far, you can't hate it. So if you're gonna bother flaming, I'd say you're an idiot to have wasted so much time getting thus far. Heh, my opinion. Well, G'night folks! Or should i say y'all, naw, tonight I feel like 'folks' Soon we shall hear of a certain 'nemesis' and a good ole pal, remember what I said in the chapter before? Something about.... Malfoy? Weasley? Mwahahahahaha! Btw, I've got another story I've posted called Twins Unknown if you wanna check that out.  
  
~~Kostami Amino**  



	10. Lover's Lives

***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, just created the story below. All characters created by JK Rowling*  
  
To Reviewers:   
Hey, big thanks for reviewing, those of you who did. Thank you very much, and here's the next chapter for you! =) Like I've said before, getting reviews makes me feel warm and fuzzy, and spiffy. So, anyone that wants to make me feel spiffy, or wants to throw polite criticism at me, REVIEW, thankyou.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Lover's Lives?  
  
**  
Ginny ran past several people in the hallway acting like an eleven year old again. She went to the common room opened the door, and, seeing no one there, she sighed and went to sit at the table. A couple people were there, but very few. A couple minutes later she ran out and went to the lake. She sat a few minutes, then felt a tap at her shoulder. She turned around and smiled. Drace had graduated the year before, but still visited her at Hogwarts every now and then. She always went to Hogsmeade alone, meeting Draco there. He smiled back at her and helped her stand up. He took her in her arms and kissed her lips softly, then pulled apart to smile at her. She smiled back sweetly. It was around seven o'clock and the sum was going down, leaving a wonderful sunset.   
  
"Good evening," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Good evening Draco," she replied. She watched as his eyes closed as if in thought.  
  
"Whatchya thinkin' 'bout Draco?" she asked him.  
  
"You," he said with a smile, then paused. She smiled.  
  
"What would you do if I asked you to marry me Gin?" he asked quietly, looking into her eyes. She looked confused, but then smiled.  
  
"I'd say yes," she whispered, then paused.  
  
"Are you asking me?" she asked as an after thought.  
  
"Yes?" he whispered hopefully. She pulled away from his embrace, leaving his hands only at her waist. She looked him in the eye seriously.  
  
"Are you going to do it proper?" she asked sweetly. He smiled, and nodded cutly.  
  
"Will you marry me, Virginia Weasley?" he asked, pulling a dark green velvet box out of his pocket and showing it to her. He opened the box, showing the golden band with a star shaped diamond in the middle. She smiled at him.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, I believe I will," she said sweetly. He smiled and pulled her back into his arms, to catch her in a kiss, as she obliged.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere in the Wizarding World  
  
  
  
Ron left the house and walked to the edge of the property. He apparated to the door of his date's house and then knocked. He was grinning stupidly as he waited for her to come outside. After a moment he saw her come out, she was smiling sweetly at him. He saw her and grinned even more. He offered his hand to her and she took it it.  
  
"Good evening Lav," he said to her.  
  
"Good evening to you too Ronald," she said smiling at him. They apparated outside a restaurant a couple miles outside Hogsmeade. They walked in and were greeted by a waiter.  
  
"Name?" he asked.  
  
"Ron Weasley," he replied. The man looked to a list and then nodded, motioning them to follow him. They followed him, until they came to a table in a secluded area. They ordered, and then the man left to get their food. They could hear music faintly in the background. It sound like violins being played in another section of the restaurant. Lavender smiled, and came to sit closer to Ron. He smiled and kissed her lips. She smiled into the kiss. When they seperated, he pulled back slightly, pulling something out of his pocket. He flipped open the box with his thumb showing Lavender what was inside. There was a golden ring with a line of small diamonds on it. In the centre there was a saphire stone. She looked back up to his face, after staring at the ring. She awaited the words she wanted to hear.  
  
"Lavender, will you be my wife?" he asked sincerely. She grinned happily.  
  
"Yes," she said simply. She went to kiss him, and he also went to kiss her. The kiss became that of love and happiness.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ginny sat down at her desk and started to write down letters to all her friends. She would tell them of her fiance; tell them that they were to be married in three months time. Little did she know that Lavender was writing letters of much the same sort at that moment. Two hours after she had sent the last letter, she recieved a letter from her friend, Lavender. Her eyes widened and a grin came across her face, seeing that she was to be married two months from then. Her brother had told her that he was going to propose to Lavender soon. Ginny was glad that her friend had said yes. Her brother would have been tramautized otherwise. Her thoughts were broken as several owls came in her window, probably they were congradulation letters.   
  
Ginny grinned in thoughts of soon being married to Draco. She sat on her bed and lay down upon it. She soon fell asleep and was flooded by peaceful dreams.   
  
  
**Oh, I know, this was the shortest chapter I've ever written. It's so sad and mean of me, isn't it...? Sorry, but... I think that chapter eleven will have more... interesting things? Mas interesante? LoL! Rofl, anyhoo, I moved the replies to here instead of that author note. Don't forget to read my other story: Twins Unkown.   
  
It will be turning into a H/Hr in maybe the fourth chapter? It starts to in third, but I haven't got that posted yet ;) Keep watch on my profile, for stories et cetera! If you're bored... check out my profile at fictionpress.com  
My writer name there, is Kostami instead of Kostami Amino   
There I have mostly poems, but I have two stories up as well. One of them's complete too. Their origonals. The second one is a story that comes after my one that's complete. Their romances as well ;) I think their interesting, not as good as my fanfiction writing in some spots maybe, but still...  
Anyways...  
  
Inuyasha'sgirlfriend: **wow, thanks for the compliment. thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Hrei-siesn:** heh, thanks.  
  
**chickadee21:** heh, yeah... ah well. can't fix now ;)  
  
**dreamer43:** heh, thanks! hopefully more'll come Soon.  
**  
Radiion-hobbitwarrior: **Thankyou! Thankyou! I plan on continuing, promise! :)  
  
** cassandra: **I plan on continuing, promise.  
  
** the counter: **Erm... kind of... weird review... why did you bother? There's really no point in the review, and it has nothing to do with the story. If you don't know that there are hundreds of romance stories out there... sorry... but... you're kind of strange.  
  
**ears91:** James, is just a student, who wanted tutoring, in a class that Harry teaches. D.A.D.A to be precise. Name isn't the reason they befriended him, they just did. I mean, who can't befriend a little first year? Don't they look so cute? :-p  
  
**Maya:** Thanks.  
  
**Hermione: **Thanks, heh.  
  
**starbuck: **thanks, and, sure will.  
  
**Dietpepsigirl:** Thanks.  
  
**Bushido: **Harry wasn't exactly, PERFECTLY pleased with Dumbledore's decision, so, I changed the fact. Besides, if you HAVEN'T read the 5th book... then, no one would know Albus's thoughts, would we? Harry deserves to be Quiditch Captain. Now, the Prefect thing... I could understand not having that, cuzza he's not exactly model student, but he's better than Ron, even though, in my story, Ron is a prefect. People would 'Look up to him' anyway, even if Harry wasn't a prefect, they still would. Also... If you remember; that mirror only showed what, you wanted the most inside your heart. That was Ron's desire. Just because Harry saw him and his parents, does that make you think that she's gonna bring them back? It can't be too much of a one-way pull. Thankyou for reviewing, as well, with some actual critism too, that's a plus.  
  
**Limar: **Thanks.  
  
**Dracosweetie:** Thanks.  
  
**Night Owl:** I dunno if i've already replied to this.... so.. I'll reply anyway. Not ALL teenagers stay up till three or six and sleep in till twelve.. lol. not that I don't, but, I'm technically not a teenager for another month heh. Thas Ok, I still stay up tah three etc. Now... c'mon, this is HERMIONE we're talking about! Really think SHE'S gonna stay up till five and sleep in? And if she's not gonna, it's only right to have her wake up harry. she'd be bored otherwise.  
  
**really kinda pathetic: **funny, heh, sorry. I wouldn't know what the urge is to want to have a boyfriend, since.. I've never really had one. I've had an internet relationship once.. but.. you know.. heh. anyhoo, thanks for reviewing! :)  



	11. The Big Days

***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, just created the story below. All characters created by JK Rowling*  
  
To Reviewers: **Read READ Read READ**  
This should be the last chapter, but, I might be writing a sequel, whatdya think? Well, ya'll reply and tell meh what yeah think. I've got some new ideas for a sequel, so don't worry, just inform me of you want one. Don't worry if even one person says yes, I'll write it ;)  
Hey, big thanks for reviewing, those of you who did. Thank you very much, and here's the next chapter for you! =) Like I've said before, getting reviews makes me feel warm and fuzzy, and spiffy. So, anyone that wants to make me feel spiffy, or wants to throw polite criticism at me, REVIEW, thankyou. Thankyou for reading, sorryyyyy about my writer's block for that long long while!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Big Day  
  
**Harry walked down the isle, and then stood at the top. He knew he'd have to wait a while before Hermione came down the isle as well. He wasn't even quite sure if any ceremony had started yet. He hadn't really noticed much around him that day. He remembered waking up to Ron's yells and being confused at why Ron was in the castle. He remembered falling asleep again, to be woken up yet again by James.   
  
Ron tapped him on the shoulder to get him out of his reverie. He serveyed his surroundings once more. At Hermione's request most everything was white and green; at his request there was cinnamon brown as well. There was a reception after the wedding immediately following where gifts would be given to the newly weds.   
  
After the reception, he knew that Fred and George would most likely have something planned. He also knew that during the reception, Colin would be taking pictures like squirrel getting rid of the shells of his food. Harry smiled at the knowledge, but was again woken from his reverie.   
  
He saw one of the beautiful sights fill his eyes. He knew this most likely one of the purest sights he had ever seen. He saw Hermione walking gracefully forward. She smiled sweetly up at him. Soon for him, she was next to his side and Dumbledore was asking them to say the final words. He heard both their mouths form in the words 'I do' and their lips connected in a sweet kiss. It took him a moment to register that they both had their rings, and she was Mrs. Potter now. They took eachother's hands and both were grinning in their own ways.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore had completely changed Hermione's room and turned it into a small library and study. Hermione had moved in with Harry in his teacher's quarters. There were two doors now at the back. One lead to Harry's classroom, and another went to Hermione's. The students teased them sometimes about being so young and the only married teachers. Harry and Hermione had changed their policies with names. As they were both now Proffessor Potter, they asked that they were either called Proffessor, Miss, Sir, Harry, or Hermione.  
  
Harry was standing in front of his class finishing it up. When he had finnished, he sat down quietly with a content sigh. Hermione came in a few moments later. He smiled contently as she approached him. She stood behind his chair and put her arms around his neck. She gently kissed the top of his head.   
  
"I have news for you Harry," she said with a grin. He looked up to her eyes listening for what she had to say. She bent down and rested her forehead on his and continued grinning.  
  
"We might have a new addition to the school in a few years," she said brightly. Harry gave a confused look.  
  
"'Mione of course we will, we get new arrivals every year, what would we do without first years?" he replied confusedly. Hermione rolled her eyes and stared pointedly trying to get her point across.  
  
"A new addition in the family," she added. Harry's eyes widened in recognition and he immediately got out of his chair. He spun Hermione round him in a circle with a grin about his face. He let her feet touch the floor and kissed her full on. She quickly obliged and kissed him back.  
  
  
  
"Do we know yet if it'll be a girl or a boy?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, but I have the feeling it'll be a girl, just instincts" Hermione replied.  
  
"I hope she looks just you," Harry said with a grin. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well, given both our histories with bad hair, she'll probably have untaimable hair just like the both of us. Maybe she'll have black hair like you, but I'm hoping she has your green eyes," Hermione stated.  
  
"Hey, I never thought your hair was that bad!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Really? Even in first year?" Hermione answered.  
  
"Hey! What did you think about me in your first year?" Harry retorted.  
  
"I had a crush on you, but was sure you'd never like me back," she replied with grin. Harry grinned as well.  
  
"So, what are we going to name him or her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," she answered.  
  
"One thing we should wonder is what house will he or she be in? The sorting hat nearly put me in Slytherin. I begged it not to, but, still. I bet you were nearly put in Ravenclaw," Harry quipped.  
  
"Yes, that should be something to wonder," Hermiome agreed.  
  
"I bet the kid will get perfect grades just like you, but will have a certain disregard for rules. If it's a girl, she'll be the most beautiful girl in the whole school and she'll have to have two male best friends to fend of the boys for her," he added. Hermione smiled.  
  
"And if it's a boy, he'll have to fend off the girls like you had to," added Hermione.  
  
"Well, I doubt it'll be Ravenclaw, they don't tend to break rules,"   
  
"Looks like it'sdown to Gryffindor or Slytherin. there's no Hufflepuff in either on us," completed Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
"So, if it's a girl, we'll call her Hilary Anne Potter. If it's a boy, we'll call him, Robert James Potter," finnished the both of them.  
  
Author Note: Well, that finished up this story, but i'm thinking about starting another story about their daughter or son. Whatdya think? Anyway, thanks for reading, Sorry for anything you don't like! :)  
  
iluvdanrad: heh, i kind of agree with you there actually ;)  
  
F75: thanks, i'm trying!  
  
Hrei-siesn: yeah it is a little weird, but, i'm not done with that yet, it might not happen ;-p  
  
ears91: iono, one can get married a little early, besides, we still haven't touched and finished with that quite, yet ;)  
  
harryforeva: nah, i no gunna do that. sounds to mushy.  
  
Melissa37: thanks, heh  
  
Ginny and Harry: heh, i'm planning on it, prolly only chp 11 left though. i've got ideas for a sequel, but, this story's nearly done.  
  
Radiion-hobbitwarrior: heh, i've been takin spanish for about 5 years ;) last year i was taking, ASL, Latin, and Spanish. I was gonna take french this year in place of latin, but, i didn't end up doing so, but i am taking ASL and Spanish heh. i'm planning on updating soon. heh.   
  
  
~~Kostami Amino  
  



	12. Babies!

**Disclaimer:** Characters created by one, J. K. Rowling.  
  
**Copyright:** I'll take plot, thanks ;) Sorry if any one else has used, it came from my mind whether someone else thought of it, I can't account for.  
  
**Rating: **PG-13 - (just in case) I wouldn't let my ten year old go see someone kiss and make-out, would you? If you would, you're sick! Anyway....  
  
**Summary**: HxHr. [FINNISHED] Harry's having nightmares again and wasn't treated well over the summer. His scar hurts and two people now have a link to his mind. Someone has a scar like his, but it was given by Harry, and not by Avada Kedavra either. HxHr RxL DxG .:R&R:.  
  
**Story Type:** Novel  
  
**Title:** Scarring Links  
  
**Chapter Title**: The Babies  
  
Within nine months, Hermione was taken to St. Mongo's Hospital. Harry with a mixture of joy and fear, was holding onto her hand gently. She was gripping it tightly trying in vain to rid herself of some of the pain. After forty-two hours of labor, and hard work, the doctors succesfully held a baby in hand. Straight a way they took it away to bathe it, give it a diaper, and run some routine tests. After an hour of waiting and relaxing, Hermione and Harry finally got to see their first born child. The child was a beautiful girl. A girl of blond hair and blue eyes, of nine pounds! Harry leaned over Hermione from the side of the bed, and after a moment, took the baby into his arms.  
  
"I don't know, she doesn't look like a Hilary to be, what about you?" he asked.  
  
"Nope," she replied.   
  
"More like a Jamie, I think," he stated. Hermione smiled and nodded. And so, the child was named, Jamie Ann Potter.  
  
"Funny, she doesn't look a thing like you Harry," she said with a smirk.   
  
"We'll see about that. I bet after a month her hair color and eyes will change," Harry replied indignatly. Hermione simply smiled and gently pecked his cheek.   
  
"Don't worry about your classes Hermione! I have my time turner still from seventh year. You remember, the year that I actually started to care about learning? I took lots of classes if you remember?" stated Harry. Hermione nodded with a sigh.   
  
"But Harrry that's over 15 classes to teach!" she breathed loudly. Harry smiled.  
  
"Yes, and that's why I'm only going to do it for the rest of the year. And by next school year she'll be able to be left with a baby-sitter or something while we're teaching classes. Or she can come with us to classes!" he smiled. Hermione sighed in exhasperation, but consented. She looked down at the little baby in her arms and grinned. Harry kissed her cheek and then left the room. He immediately left to go teach one of Hermione's classes as he was already late. After an hour and a half he returned. He entered into their room, which had previously been Harry's alone.   
  
Whispering the word 'dog-ear' to the painting he entered the room. Since they were officially married now the layout had changed, and more precautions were made. Harry's room had been made into their room, Hermione's, their office. The study was gone, and now there were four doors. One door entering the room, one door to Hermione's class room, one door to Harry's classroom, and another, to their room. There was no password into the study so that students would be able to enter without permission. If you tried to gain entrance to their room, first you had to speak the password, which was currently, 'cat's-eye'. That would take you to a small room which was not at all sound proof. It had two chairs and another door. That door had another password. The password currently being 'tower-roof'. They had told no one the pass to the second door. If you knew the pass to the first door, then after that point, you would knock, and if Harry and Hermione wanted you, they would open the door. The password to Harry's classroom was 'opal's fire' and the password to Hermione's was currently 'redwood'.   
  
In their room the door sytem was much the same. They seemed to have a lot more tapestries for it though than the other room. They had a tapestry for each of these rooms: Hermione and Harry's classroom, Jamie's room, their office, the way out, and the Gryffindor common room. The passwords to their classrooms were the same as the passwords were from the study to their rooms. The password into Jamie's room was 'book's page'. For their office, it was 'roof-tower' still. The way out had no password, it only had a password if you tried to get in. Getting in meant using the password 'dog-ear'. Jamie's room had a sounding spell on it so they would be sure to hear everything that went on inside. When Jamie was old enough to walk, her room would be moved. And when she turned eleven she would be sorted seperately and would sleep in her dorm for the summer before and during her first year.   
  
Hermione stepped through the door that led to her daughter's room and their study. Once inside the small room, she turned to the left and whispered 'Night's Secret'. Slowly a door apeared in the room on the left. Then she uttered the simple words of 'diamond bird' the door opened and her Jamie walked over to her and gave her a big hug.   
  
"Hello Jamie!" Hermione said with a grin. For safety precautions, Jamie did not know the password out of her room which was 'olive wand'. This way she wouldn't be able to let others in who were not welcome. So, Harry and Hermione made sure she would have things to do. There was a small library connected to her room, and a small playground as well. Her room was large and she had a child broom in the playground. Either Harry or Hermione would get her her meals, and she never met other students as she ate in her room.   
  
Her two year old daughter replied cheerfully.  
  
"Hi mommy!"   
  
"Harry!" Hermione called. He looked up from his student's papers and turned his attention to Hermione.   
  
"Yes 'Mione?" he asked.   
  
"Come her, take a break," she requested. He grinned and came to sit on their bed. She turned to face him and took his hand in hers.   
  
"One more addition?" she said hesitantly. He grinned and kissed her full on.   
  
"You're pregnant again?" he asked cheerfully. Hermione, with a smile, nodded. They kissed once more.   
  
Six months later Hermione approached Jamie.  
  
"Jamie, come here please," she requested. The bright eyed girl ran over to her mother waiting for what she would be told. Hermione stared into her daughter's bright green eyes for a moment, then brought up a smile.  
  
"Your going to have siblings dear!" she stated happily.   
  
"Is that why you've been so big?" she asked happily. Hermione laughed and nodded.   
  
"Siblings Hermione?" came a third voice. Hermione turned around and saw Harry standing in the door way.   
  
"I just found out this morning. It's twins Harry," she said with a grin. Harry simply laughed.  
  
"Oh god! We'll have Weasley's before we know it!"he shouted, laughing all the way. He kissed Hermione's cheek. It was Jamie's birthday so they sat down later that evening to cake with three candles. (AN: my nephew just turned three lol, his name is Spencer)  
  
Jamie and her little brothers were currently sharing their room. The room had been enlarged and the playground had also been enlarged. They each had their own brooms and Jamie had the Cloud 5 which was a faster broom than her old one because she was older now. her brothers only had Cloud 1's.   
  
"ERIC!!!!!!!! STOP IT" she yelled at her brother. He was currently trying to write "Jamie's wierd" on the wall with crayon. Eric William Potter in her opinion was an annoying little twerp. He had black hair and brown eyes. Suddenly a scream.  
  
"ROBBIE!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Her other brother was currently pulling on her braids. He refused to stop so she dragged him over to the other end of the room and then ran back to the other side. Robert James Potter had brown hair and green eyes. A much more annoying twerp. She ran into the play room and got her broom. She went as high as it would allow her and just stayed up there. Her brothers ran in moments later and got on their brooms. They tried, failing, to get her, but their brooms did not let them go as high. They pouted and left the playroom. She smiled smuggly and landed. She went into the library knowing her brothers wouldn't follor her as they couldn't read yet.  
  
Later that evening when their parents came to check on them Jamie complained about what things they had done. Harry, with a slight smirk on his face, trying not to laugh watched as Hermione took away the boy's flying rights. On the way out Harry mutter low to Hermione.  
  
"Fred and George..." he stated with a smirk.  
  
"Their not identical thank goodness" she replied. Harry nodded heavily.  
  
It was Jamie's eighth birthday and she smirked at the boys when she was told she would get her own room. They pouted for a moment, but not for long as they thought of the possibilities without her around. Now if you needed to get to her room you would still go to the small room the connected Harry and Hermione's room and study, but turn to the right instead. Her room was smaller now. It had a larger library attached, and a larger playground. She got a Cleansweep 7, and some child quiditch supplies, a child set of quaffles, bludgers, a snitch, a club and gloves. The snitch was larger, and the bludgers, padded, the quaffles weighed less. In the playground there were quiditch hoops.   
  
Eric was currently chasing Robbie around the room when Harry, Hermione, and Jamie came into the room. Jamie walked up to her brothers and ruffled their hair.   
  
"Happy birthday twerps" she stated with a laugh. They screamed with joy and went to their parents. Harry and Hermione nodded with a smile. The outcome of the twin's birthday was a larger playground and each got Cloud 5s. All three of the children screamed when they heard that Hermione was expecting again.  
  
"PLEASE say it's a girl!" Jamie pleaded. Hermione and Harry shook their heads.  
  
"We don't know sorry," replied Harry apolegetically, with some amusement. However, the boys were hoping for a third boy.   
  
Eric and Robbie screamed for joy. It was their sixth birthday and they had just been told they would get seperate rooms. Eric stayed in that room and Robbie got one that was right next to his. They each got Rain 2s, larger playgrounds, larger libraries, Eric's room was made smaller since it didn't have to house two boys.   
  
Harry picked up a large piece of parchment. He looked at it in thought.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.   
  
"What do you think about making a new Marauder's map for Jamie, since she'll be going to school next year," Harry asked in wonder. Hermione stared at him.  
  
"No! That's only asking for her to be a trouble maker!" she shreeked. Harry laughed.  
  
"I mean a modified version. We would only let it see everyone, the rooms, and a COUPLE secret passages. Not all of them, that would be asking for something," he explained. Hermione sat down on the bed and sighed.  
  
"I suppose, just don't give her your cloak!" she pleaded. Harry nodded with a smirk. As Harry pulled out his wand and then turned.  
  
"It won't be the Marauder's map so what do you think we should call it?" he inquired. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Starlet's Inquiry?" she suggested. Harry tilted his head a moment then nodded.   
  
"What should our nicknames be for this, and what should the pass be?" he asked.   
  
"I'll be Ruby I guess... Pass... definetely NOT anything to do with michief.. How about "Opinion's Needed"?" she stated. Harry nodded then began to work on it. After a couple hours he held it in front of him and approached her with it. He was grinning and she new something was amiss. He tapped it with his wand.  
  
"Opinion's Needed," he said aloud. They watched as text came up upon it. It read:  
  
_Congradulations, you have recieved the  
  
**Starlet's Inquiry**_  
  
_Find your way through these halls,  
  
Run about and watch your tread.   
  
When you're done speak the words  
  
"Task acheived" or else others will  
  
Find this guide and won't return._  
  
_In all of our most sincerities,   
  
With our utmost respect, unless your   
  
scum, from Ruby, Black, and Red  
  
_It opened a moment later and showed what it beheld and then Harry spoke the closing words. He was grinning and Hermione laughed at him with a peck on the cheek. Harry and Hermione soon afterward left their room.  
  
Eric and Robbie were taken from their rooms by their parents and taken to Jamie's room. Upon entering they ran to Jamie and hugged her. Jamie looked around at them and then laughed.  
  
"You forgot to get Cassie!" she stated. They all looked around, and then Hermione left to go get their youngest, Cassandra from her room next to Jamie's. She packed her in an then sat her on the floor. Harry and Hermione looked to each other, then to Jamie.   
  
"Happy Birthday Jamie" they said cheerfully. Jamie waited a moment then looked at them confused.   
  
"I don't get any gifts?" she asked confusedly. Harry and Hermione laughed and nodded.  
  
"You do, but that's later, right now we have cake," Harry stated.  
  
"Happiee birdtay Hameee" they heard below them. They all looked down and laughed. Later that day, Harry and Hermione again came into Jamie's room.  
  
"Jamie, would you like your presents now?" Hermione inquired. Jamie nodded her head furiously. Harry and Hermione led Jamie out of her room and into the halls of Hogwarts. She looked around at the paintings in wonder. She was slowly led to the Hedmaster's office. After Harry spoke the password the gargoyles moved to the side to reveal stairs. They walked up slowly and then into the headmaster's office.  
  
"Ah, so it has come to that day," Dumbledore said in wonder. Harry smiled at the old headmaster and nodded. Dumbledore got the old sorting hat down off a shelf and place it on his desk. He motioned for Jamie to sit down and then he place the hat upon her head. Immediately the hat began to explain the houses to Jamie. After a moment it spoke a word. "Ravenclaw". Jamie stood up and removed the hat with a grin. Harry and Hermione smiled with pride. After that she was congradulated by Dumbledore andthey left. Jamie looked around in wonder, curious to know where they were going now. Eventually they showed up at a large painting.  
  
"Emerald Pearl" Hermione said to the big man in the painting. It swung open and they walked in. They allowed Jamie to look around and then they took her up the girl's dormitory stairs. Harry had to first tap the first stair with his wand, and then tap the second stair twice with his wand. Then they walked up and found a bed in the far corner.   
  
"This bed will be where you sleep for the next seven years or so. This room will be yours for the next eight years or so as well. You will have dorm mates in it around two years from now. When school starts this term you will have to exit only through this mirror. Walking through the mirror will take you to your other room, the one with the library and playground.   
  
"The pass for the mirror is 'Broomcream'" said Harry.   
  
"You will have three months to explore the school and then this door will no longer open until the next school year" stated Hermione. Harry began to grin.  
  
"Now... for the best one of all!" he stated with glee. Jamie's attention went to her father. She watched as he pulled a small bag out of his pocket. He opened it and poured a handful of powder into each of their palms. Jamie looked at it with wonder of where they were going to go to. They stepped over to the fire place. Harry stepped in and then stood straight.  
  
"Remember to speak clearly," he stated, and then shouted the words 'Diagon Alley', while throwing the powder. Jamie nodded and followed suit. Afterward Hermione followed. They started walking up the alley and then turned into a shop. Jamie shreaked with joy when she figured out where she was. A man came into the main room and then smiled.   
  
"The daughter getting her wand is she?" he asked. Harry and hermione smiled and nodded. Mr. Ollivander asked the girl to step forward and asked for her wand arm. She offered up her right arm with a big grin upon her face. He gave her several wands to try out, none of them working.  
  
"Try this one, quite beautiful it is. 9 inches, oak, unicorn's hair," he stated handing her a wand. Still it did not work. He tried another.  
  
"11 inches, redwood, dragon heartstring," he stated with exhasperation. Once again she tried and finally one worked. She gave a squeek and a smiled and hugged the wand to her chest.  
  
"Right then, five galleons Mr. Potter," he stated business like. Harry shook his head and handed over the money. He then bought wand polish solutions and grabbed a bag. He shrunk the solutions and put them in the bag. They then went to but all the school supplies she would need. Each one Harry would shrink and put in his bag. Then finally they came upon the wizard's animal shop. Jamie looked around in glee.   
  
"Can I have one? she asked excitedly. Her parents nodded. She looked around for a while and then pointed assuredly.It was a deep brown owl with a white stripe on her head. Harry handed over twenty galleons and handed the cage over to his daughter.   
  
"I'll call you Cream," she said affectionately to the bird. They left the shop and then Harry and Hermione had to chase after their daughter who was running over to the Quiddich supply shop.   
  
"Can I have a new broom?" she asked with large puppy dog eyes. Hermione shook her head before Harry could say anything.  
  
"You have no need for a new broom. I'm sorry Jamie," she stated firmly. Jamie heaved a sigh. So Harry bought her bunches of candy from Honeydukes, and some for the boys, and a couple for Cassie. They went and bought her new clothes, and her Hogwarts uniform. When they arrived back, they went straight to her dorm room and Harry unshrunk all her new objects. A few minutes later he brought her a brand new trunk with many compartments. Harry and Hermione left her to pack it all in there.   
  
Two summers later, Harry and Hermione brought her to platform nine and three quarters. They explained to her that when they brought them in for sorting she would simply go up with them, put on the hat, it would shout Ravenclaw, and then sit down at the table. They also told her not to tell anyone the password to the mirror. She boarded the train early, changed, and then sat in a compartment.   
  
**AN: Think of this as a preview to the sequel which should be coming out in the next month or so. However, I am recieving surgery sometime in August so expect delays there on ALL my stories. Hoped you like.  
  
Kostami Amino**  
  



End file.
